Rise of the Dragon
by Silverpeltwolf
Summary: Malefor has been defeated and things are getting put back together. But a new dragon shows up and with her, more dragons that are Spyro and Cynder's age! How can this be!
1. More Dragons?

"Spyro! Come on, buddy! Don't sleep all day!" Sparx called as he flew around Spyro's head.

"Ugh, go away Sparx." Cynder mumbled from the other side of Spyro.

"I wasn't talking to _you_!" Sparx retorted as he flew around Spyro again.

"Sparx, we're tired what do you want?" Spyro yawned as he raised his head to look at his brother.

"Cyril wants you not me." Sparx replied.

"How can any of them be up already?" Cynder wondered as she raised her head with a yawn. "We worked until after sundown trying to put some of the temple back together."

"They have more energy than you two though, since you know, you still aren't charged back up from fighting Malefor." Sparx pointed out.

"There is that." Spyro agreed as he pushed himself to his feet. _Hard to believe that it's only been a few days since Malefor's defeat. _Spyro thought as he watched Cynder get up and stretch. "Come on, Cynder; let's go see what Cyril wants."

"I'm coming," Cynder grumbled as she stretched out her limbs. Spyro yawned again and stretched out too before starting toward the door. Cynder and Sparx followed him.

"I still can't believe this much damage was done to the temple, and it's still standing." Sparx marveled as he flew down the hall. "Well, ya know, sort of." He corrected himself as they entered the training room which no longer had a ceiling or the statue.

"The temple had magic mixed into it as it was being built." Cyril informed them as he entered the room from the outer door. "That way it could still be fixed again and again should anything happen to it."

"Good morning, Cyril." Spyro said as they stopped in front of him. "Did you need us?"

"I was actually looking for you, Spyro, but new that the both of you are up I can use Cynder's help too." Cyril said as he led them outside.

"He says that, but he knew I would get up if Sparx came to get you because he's so loud." Cynder whispered to Spyro.

"If he wanted to be sure that you would come he would have sent Volteer." Spyro replied. Cynder nodded in agreement. They followed Cyril out onto the balcony where Volteer and Terrador were discussing something.

"Cyril!" Terrador called out when he spotted them. "I said to let them sleep!"

"They've rested!" Cyril protested. "There is work to be done!" Terrador sighed and shook his head.

"I say! What is that up there in the sky?" Volteer said as he peered up into the air. The others turned and looked to see what he was looking at.

"A bird," Cyril said, deadpanned.

"No it isn't," Spyro said as he stared at it. "It's a dragon, looks like they're in trouble!" Terrador stared hard and the incoming dragon as Spyro and Cynder took to the air. _Is that who I think it is? _Terrador wondered as he stared harder at it.

"Spyro! Cynder! Wait a sec!" Terrador called to them before they got far.

"What is it? He's in trouble!" Spyro protested.

"It's a girl and she isn't in trouble." Terrador replied as Cyril went "ah-ha!" and started moving back. "That's how she always flies."

"Oh so it's her! My goodness I haven't seen her in ages, eons, a very long time, a-" Volteer exclaimed.

"Yes, yes," Terrador agreed as he pushed Volteer out of the path and onto the edges of the balcony. "We know Volteer, move so she can land. You two had better move as well." Terrador added to Spyro and Cynder. They looked at each other then landed next to Terrador and Volteer and turned to watch.

"Hey Cyril what are you doing?" Sparx asked as he flew over to Cyril who had returned to the doorway.

"Making a landing zone," Cyril replied as he began to freeze the ground from the doorway to the balcony.

"Marvelous idea, Cyril," Volteer cheered. "That will make her landing much less painful, vexatious, arduous, awful, distasteful, ah…um."

"We get the picture," Cynder said dryly, Spyro nodded as he kept one eye on Cyril and the other on the approaching dragon.

"Cyril? You might want to hurry up." Spyro called.

"CYRIL MOVE!" Yelled the oncoming dragon as her wings flared out clumsily. Cyril looked up, yelped, and jumped to the other side of the balcony as the female dragon crashed onto the ice path. "Gaaaah!" She cried out as she turned her wings into a parachute to avoid crashing through the doorway. She slid to a halt at the very end of the path Cyril had made.

"Phew," the female dragon puffed out. "That was close!" She turned and looked over her shoulder at Cyril. "Thanks for the path!"

"You are most welcome my dear." Cyril replied as he started walking up the ice toward her.

"I am not walking up that," Cynder stated as she stared at the ice.

"I got it." Spyro said as he started melting the ice with his fire.

"Hmm?" The blue dragon peered around Cyril to look at him. "Cyril is that who I think it is?" she asked as she stared hard at Spyro.

"Really how many purple dragons do you think there are?" Sparx asked her as he flew up in front of her. She gave him an annoyed look for a moment before she opened her mouth and chomped down on top of him.

"SPARX!" Spyro shouted as he forgot about melting the ice and just raced up it. "Spit him out!" The dragoness blinked and blew out several bubbles; inside one of them was Sparx. "Huh?"

"Spyro! Get me out of here!" Sparx howled as his bubble floated over Spyro's head.

"Actually I like him in there." Cynder said as she eyed the bubble.

"Spyro!" Sparx wailed. Spyro popped the bubble with his horn. "Jeez! Don't impale me dude!" Sparx complained as he shook off the water.

"You're welcome," Spyro said dryly.

"Is he always this annoying?" the dragoness asked.

"Worse." Cynder answered.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"My name is Aquarella." The dragoness answered. Spyro studied her, she was a blue dragon, sleek like Cynder had been when she was full grown and under Malefor's control, and she had webbing between her toes, on the top of her head, the back of her neck, on the back of her tail, and had some fins on the back of her knees on her front legs. The membrane on her wings and the webbing was a lighter blue. She had wavy horns that were a bright blue that were the same color as her eyes. Her tail was finned, just like a fishes.

"Are you a water dragon?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, I'm like you, a very rare breed of dragon. I'm the only water dragon around right now." Aquarella said cheerfully. "At least I think I am I haven't seen any other than me."

"Where have you been?" Cyril asked her.

"What do you mean by that? I've been hiding with the eggs, you knew that!" Aquarella informed him.

"We thought you'd all been killed! The eggs made it?" Terrador said startled.

"Of course, they're all hatched, somewhat trained, and hiding in the underwater cave." Aquarella replied.

"Wait, what eggs?" Spyro interrupted.

"The other dragon eggs," Aquarella answered. "The one's I took into hiding when the Dark Master's forces started moving." Spyro and Cynder gave each other startled looks, both thinking the same thing. They weren't the only ones who had survived!


	2. Explanations

"I can't believe you're alive!" Terrador said in wonder. "We had heard you were attacked by the Dark Master's forces before you descended into the water."

"We were," Aquarella replied grimly. "They took us by surprise, but I had already started into the water with the eggs. Their parents told me to keep going, to save the eggs. So I fled," Aquarella closed her eyes and lowered her head. "It was hard, I knew I had to protect the eggs, but I wanted to make sure that their parents made it to safety as well, but I couldn't. Even being in the water, my element, I couldn't help. Not without hurting the eggs."

"You did what you had to do, Aquarella." Cyril said kindly. "You're a terrible fighter after all, you would have lost everything had you stayed to help."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Cyril." Aquarella said dryly. The other guardians gave Cyril a stern look and he had the grace to look a little ashamed of himself.

"You can't fight?" Cynder asked. Aquarella raised her head and looked at her.

"I'm not very good no. See my webbed feet?" Aquarella asked as she raised her foot and waved it a little. "My feet are really sensitive because of the webbing, so it's hard for me to walk on certain terrain. So fighting is really difficult for me to do because of the pressure it applies to my webbing."

"But you could fight from the water?" Spyro asked.

"Yes and no, I'd have to drag some of the baboons under the water to fight them, but with the eggs strapped to me I couldn't perform any fast maneuvers to do it." Aquarella answered as she looked around. "How many of the temple's eggs survived? I only see these two." She blinked at the guardians, who looked away. "Impossible, only two from the clutch survived, how?"

"The Dark Master's forces came, we weren't ready for them." Terrador said. "You were right when you said we should hide them, but we agreed with Ignitus and thought they were safe."

"Hey where's Ignitus? Is he back at the Dragon City? He'll be glad to know that more survived." She looked back at them and noticed a grim look on all of their faces. "What's wrong?"

"He didn't make it." Terrador said.

"What? How?" Aquarella exclaimed, shocked.

"He died protecting me and Cynder." Spyro said his face downcast. "He was trying to get us through the Ring of Fire so we could stop Malefor. He threw us to safety and perished in the flames." Aquarella stepped up to him and gently nudged his face up with her nose.

"Don't be sad, Spyro." Aquarella told him. "I know him; he did it to repent for failing the other eggs, and to protect the future of all of Avalar."

"It still hurts." Spyro replied.

"I know, it will heal someday though." Aquarella said as she pulled away. "Speaking of healing, Volteer do you know if the Vesper Flowers survived?"

"Hmm, I believe they did." He replied. "But we don't have any collected right now, why?"

"Aurora is sick, very sick. I'd take her out through the water, but with the water being so cold I don't think she'd survive. When the world started to break apart the land exit I was going to use caved in and opened up. I can't fit out it, and some of Malefor's forces are finding their way in." Aquarella told them.

"What! All of his forces should be gone!" Spyro cried out.

"No, some still remain, very few but enough to be an irritation, an annoyance, a bother." Volteer replied.

"The children aren't very strong because I haven't been able to train them to their elements properly. And my strongest attacks would hurt them as well as the enemy." Aquarella said. "I need help getting them out!"

"We'll go!" Spyro and Cynder volunteered.

"But you're still just children too!" She protested.

"They can handle it," Cyril informed her. "They handled Malefor just fine."

"Are you sure?" Aquarella asked.

"Yes, I'd like to meet more dragons!" Spyro said eagerly, while Cynder nodded in agreement.

"Oh, joy!" Sparx whooped sarcastically. "More fighting and arrogant dragons, this is fantastic."

"Hush, or I'll but you back in a bubble." Aquarella retorted.

"Stay away from me!" Sparx yelped as he flew behind Spyro.

"How will we get there?" Cynder asked.

"You'll see when we get to the shore." Aquarella answered with a smile.

"Why is she smiling? I don't like that smile." Sparx growled as he glared at her from behind Spyro's horn.

* * *

><p>"We're going to what?" Cynder asked as she glared at the offensive expanse of water.<p>

"You are going to stand under my wings and swim down to the entrance of the cave with me." Aquarella repeated cheerfully.

"How are we going to breath?" Spyro asked as he tested the water with his foot.

"My powers will allow you to breathe underwater for a while, but you can hold your breath for a long time." Aquarella informed them.

"We can?" Spyro asked.

"But of course! All dragons can hold their breath for a very long time." Cyril quipped.

"We apologize for not knowing that." Cynder grumbled.

"Cyril, do lay off, they haven't been taught everything yet." Volteer scolded. "They have spent most of their lives fighting, controlled, or not even aware of their heritage."

"Huh?" Aquarella inquired. "I'll have to get the story behind this one day."

"That's easy enough to explain in a nutshell." Sparx said. "Malefor's forces attacked the temple, Ignitis put Spyro in a mushroom head and sent him down the Silver River where our mom and dad picked him up, had me the same day, while at the same time Cynder's egg was taken to Malefor to be corrupted, then after finding out Spyro could breathe fire we set out looking for others like him, found Ignitis, learned how to fight and fly, met all the big baddies, saved Cynder, had another battle, got caved in on, so Spyro froze us in a big crystal, when we got out, 3 years later, we had to fight Malefor, and that's all of it."

Aquarella stared at him and blinked a few times as she gathered her thoughts.

"My goodness, that's…quite an achievement for dragons so young. Quite a full life in such a short span of time," Aquarella marveled.

"Thanks, I think." Spyro replied uncertainly.

"Come on, let's get going." Aquarella stated as she walked into the water.

"I don't understand; how does this work? And how will Sparx make it? He can't go in the water." Spyro protested as he ran under one of Aquarella's raised wings, Cynder walked under the other one, all the while scowling and grumbling about getting wet and Sparx flew around to Aquarella's face.

"Yeah! What about me!" Sparx demanded to know. "I go everywhere with Spyro! Except when they went into the Wall of Fire," He admitted reluctantly. Aquarella smiled at him before chomping down on him for a second time.

"Would you quit that?" Spyro protested in alarm.

"I second that!" Sparx's muffled yell came from Aquarella's snout. She just rolled her eyes and started walking slowly toward the water. "Hey! No moving! Spit me out first!" Spyro and Cynder kept pace with Aquarella as she started gathering air under her wings by pulling on her water powers to push down the air under her wings. Aquarella walked out to a point where Spyro and Cynder had to start swimming to keep up with her, and then she dove under.

Aquarella blew out her bubbles again, revealing Sparx inside one of them.

"Not this again!" Sparx wailed. Then he realized where he was. "Gaah! Don't pop my bubble!"

"What do you think? Are the two of you doing ok?" Aquarella asked as she glanced at both of the dragons. Spyro nodded and Cynder paddled furiously, but nodded as well. "Relax Cynder, I'll help you if you start sinking, you'll exhaust yourself if you keep that up." Cynder slowed down her ferocious paddling and tried for slower strokes and found swimming a lot easier.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Sparx protested as he flew his bubble around in the water. "Hey I can move this thing!"

"It's stronger than the last bubble I had you in, it can take the pressure that will show up the deeper we go." Aquarella said to him. "I wouldn't go too far though." Sparx flew back over to them and stayed next to Spyro. Spyro studied Aquarella's movements.

_She moves much easier down here. Cyril wasn't kidding when he said she moved elegantly. _Spyro thought. _She was always slipping and falling on the ground on the way here. I didn't think she could move so easily anywhere. _As they neared the bottom of the sea they saw an underwater cave. Spyro and Cynder glanced at Aquarella, and she answered their unvoiced question.

"Yes that's the cave that will take us to the other children." Aquarella replied. She glided over to the entrance and they surfaced. The air beneath Aquarella's wings vanished and Spyro and Cynder inhaled the cave's oddly scented air. "Here we are."


	3. Meeting the Eggs

Chapter 3

If you want to see a picture of Aquarella you can follow this: silverpeltwolf . deviantart. com/#/d4coaxt

You'll have to take the spaces out :D (I hope it works this time, every time I post the link half of it dissapears! D: )

* * *

><p>"This cave is huge!" Cynder marveled as she looked around the cavern.<p>

"Heh, if you think this is big wait till you see the actual area where we've been living." Aquarella chuckled.

"It's bigger than this?" Spyro asked.

"You'll see," Aquarella replied cryptically as she walked toward a tunnel at the other end of the cave. Spyro and Cynder started after her when Spyro realized he didn't see Sparx.

"Sparx! Where are you?" Spyro called.

"Over here!" was the muffled reply. Spyro walked back over to the water and looked down. Sparx was repeatedly flying his bubble to the surface of the water but was repelled each time. "What the heck is wrong with this bubble?' Sparx demanded to know.

"I told you earlier that it's a stronger bubble." Aquarella called from the other side of the cave.

"Can we leave him here?" Cynder asked.

"Probably shouldn't," Aquarella answered. "The bubble will pop eventually." Spyro stuck his front foot in the water, under Sparx's bubble, and fished him out of the water. The bubbled popped as it touched the cave air drenching Sparx in water.

"Blargh!" Sparx sputtered as he shook himself and buzzed his wings hard to dry off. "Don't ever do that again!" Sparx yelled as he flew up into the air.

"Let's go, I don't like being away from the eggs for so long." Aquarella called. As Spyro and Sparx caught up to her and Cynder, she headed down the tunnel.

"How many are there?" Cynder asked.

"Twenty eggs in all." Aquarella answered. "Ten boys, ten girls, four earth dragons, four fire dragons, two air dragons, four ice dragons, and six electricity dragons."

"Wow! It's so hard to believe there are so many!" Spyro said.

_I find it harder to believe that only the two of you survived._ Aquarella thought as she glanced down at Spyro. She turned back and brightened at the light at the end of the tunnel. "We're here!" She said eagerly as she quickened her pace. Cynder glanced down at the crushed rock she was walking on.

_This ground is like sand, it doesn't appear to bother Aquarellla at all._ She thought as she dragged her foot through it as she walked. She glanced back up as they exited the tunnel.

"Whoa!" Cynder, Sparx, and Spyro breathed in awe.

"Welcome to my home." Aquarella smiled as they gaped at the vast underground terrarium.

"You live _here?"_Spyro exclaimed as he looked over the grand view he had from the cliff.

"Yes, we do." Aquarella replied as she headed down the rock path leading down to the meadow beneath them. Spyro and Cynder followed her quietly but Sparx did not have the ability to be quiet.

"You could fit the entire Dragon City down here! It's bigger than my home swamp!" Sparx flew erratically around the three dragons.

"Please do be quiet, Sparx." Aquarella growled as she kept an eye on the meadow below them.

"What's wrong, Aquarella?" Cynder asked as she looked up from examining the sandy rock path. "You look uneasy."

"I don't hear my eggs." Aquarella replied as she sped up. "They should be in the meadow right now, but I don't see them, and I don't hear them." Aquarella raised her wings and increased her speed again. She raced down to a bend in the path and dove off the end. She stiffened her wings and glided toward the meadow.

"Hey wait for us!" Spyro called as he and Cynder quickly followed suit. Aquarella sailed straight at the meadow and crashed right into the middle of it. Aquarella staggered to her feet and flapped her wings back to her sides as Cynder and Spyro landed neatly beside her.

"Wow, you are a horrid flyer. What's wrong with you?" Sparx asked. Aquarella ignored him and headed toward a cave on the far side of the meadow.

"Aquarella!" a male voice yelled and a dark gray shape blurred out of the cave. "You're back!" The shape crashed into Aquarella and knocked her onto her back. "She's back everybody!" The dark gray dragon yelled from where he was sprawled out on Aquarella's belly. Cynder and Spyro stared in awe as several more dragons poured out of the cave and jumped on or surrounded Aquarella.

"Yes, yes my eggs! I'm back," Aquarella laughed as she tried and failed to roll to her feet. Too many dragons were sprawled out on her. "Get off! You're going to squash me!" The dragons laughed and jumped off of her then helped her roll over.

"Did you get the medicine?" asked a dark green male dragon. The playful mood dissipated and Aquarella faced the little dragon.

"I couldn't bring down the medicine, Hargen. They didn't have the flowers needed to make the medicine at hand." Aquarella answered.

"Then why didn't you stay till they did?" Hargen demanded to know.

"Because we're leaving, I'm taking Aurora to the medicine. By the time we get there they've have the medicine made." She replied.

"How? The exit is guarded by those Grublins!" the dark gray dragon pointed out.

"It's ok, Zephyr, I've brought friends who'll get us out." Aquarella said as she turned toward Spyro and Cynder. "My eggs, meet the saviors of Avalar, Spyro and Cynder."

"I wouldn't go that far," Cynder murmured as she shifted uncomfortably under all the eyes on them.

"But they're not any older than us!" a female ice dragon exclaimed.

"Wait, that's the legendary purple dragon you told us about!" a male fire dragon yelped as he raced to stand in front of Spyro. "Hi! I'm Flame!" Spyro blinked at the red dragon in front of him. Flame looked similar to himself, but his horns were straight, he had a rounder, longer snout, a lower body, and he was a little smaller than him too.

"Hello, I'm Spyro." Spyro returned the greeting uncertainly. A female pink dragon peeked at them from behind Aquarella.

"What a pretty color." She said to Aquarella.

"Where is Puff, Ember?" Aquarella asked the pink dragon.

"In the cave with Aurora," Ember replied. Aquarella moved toward the cave.

"Everyone, introduce yourselves to Spyro and Cynder please." She called as she entered the cave. "Ember, keep your ears open!"

"Ok!" Ember called back as she walked over to Spyro. "Hi, I'm Ember," She purred to him as she shifted to stand very close to him.

"Um, hi," Spyro said uncomfortably as he shifted closer to Cynder who was giving Ember a death glare.

"Come on, Ember, back up a little." The dark gray male said to her. "I'm Zephyr by the way!" He said with a wink at Cynder.

"I am Hargen," Said the dark green male as he walked toward the cave. One by one the other dragons introduced themselves.

* * *

><p>"That's everyone but my sister, Puff, and Aurora." Zephyr said as the other dragons played about the meadow. Spyro, Cynder, Zephyr, Ember, and Flame sprawled themselves out on some moss covered rocks.<p>

"You're sister?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah, she's in the cave, she's really shy so don't be offended if she doesn't talk to you or anything." Zephyr said.

"Shy? Try timid. She's scared of everything, and I do mean everything." Flame said. "You could show her this glowy bug of yours and she'd run away."

"Hey! I'm a Dragonfly! Not a glowy bug." Sparx protested from where he was lounging on Spyro's head.

"You're still a glowing bug, Sparx." Cynder pointed out.

"Shut up!" Sparx grumbled.

"What is Aquarella doing anyway?" Spyro asked as he glanced at the cave.

"She's trying to stabilize Aurora's temperature." Zephyr answered. "Aurora's temperature is too high for an ice dragoness. She's coughing a lot too, so Aquarella probably won't move her until Aurora can breathe easier."

"Do Puff and Hargen help her out then?" Spyro inquired.

"My sister is Aurora's best friend, and Hargen has a thing for Puff." Zephyr growled the last part.

"You don't sound approving." Cynder grinned at him.

"I like Hargen! I really do he's my friend but I can't seem to not growl about it. Puff and I are the only real siblings out of all our brothers and sisters." Zephyr said sheepishly.

"Really?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah," Flame cut in. "Aquarella said our parents were all kind of small dragons, so they didn't have as many eggs as the other dragons. She said our parents were lucky, Puff and I were their first clutch."

"I can't wait to leave and meet my parents!" Ember piped up. "Don't get me wrong, I love Aquarella, but I want to meet my family." Flame and Zephyr nodded.

"Family." Spyro mumbled and stared at the ground. _I haven't even thought about my mom and dad since I left the swamp. The thought of my dragon parents never even crossed my mind. Nina and Flash raised me; I don't know how to even think of anyone else as my parents. _He glanced at Cynder who was looking speculative as well. _Cynder hasn't thought about her parents either._

"We need to go back to the swamp." Sparx said as he flew off Spyro's head. "Mom and Dad have to be worried sick about us."

"Huh?" Flame tilted his head in confusion.

"I was raised by Dragonflies." Spyro told him. "Until Malefor's army came to the swamp and attacked me and Sparx I thought I was just a really strange Dragonfly. I didn't even know what a Dragon was."

"Weird," Zephyr said. Spyro just smiled, and a very dark blue male called to Zephyr. "Yeah, Sinaaq I'm coming." Zephyr jumped off his rock and raced over to the ice dragon.

"Sinaaq is the strongest male here." Ember said as she looked at a tunnel at the other end of the meadow. "Well until you showed up Spyro." She added with a flutter of her eyes.

"Yeah," Flame rolled his eyes. "He and Zephyr are good friends, but Zephyr's sister is the strongest female here."

"Really, I thought you said she was timid." Cynder pointed out.

"Timid does not equal weak. Trust me under the right circumstances she's a powerful dragoness." Flame said proudly.

"Yeah, but it's a one shot deal." Ember pointed out. "Oh, if you ever hear us yell 'Typhoon' drop to the ground and hold on tight." She said to Cynder and Spyro. "She has no control over her wind breath."

"We're leaving!" Hargen called as he exited the cave, a small, light gray female followed him out, with Aquarella trailing along behind them. Aquarella was carrying a white dragon in her mouth.

"That dragoness is as big as me!" Cynder said in awe as she watched Aquarella carry the dragon with apparent ease.

"Aquarella is really strong, but Aurora has lost weight while she was sick too." Flame said as he jumped off his rock and glided down to Aquarella.

"I'm so excited! We'll finally see the world!" Ember exclaimed as she jumped up and flew down to the group with Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx following her. But when she landed, she turned sharply toward the tunnel.

"What is it, Ember?" Flame asked as he too faced the tunnel.

"Grublins! They're coming!" Ember wailed.


	4. Escape the Cave

Aquarella hissed, set Aurora down, and moved in front of her. Puff cowered down at Aurora's side. Two Gublins flew out of the tunnel and started flying toward them.

"Huh, only two?" Cynder snorted as she and Spyro moved to the front of the group.

"No, there are more hovering in the tunnel." Ember reported as she stepped up beside Spyro.

"Carful, Ember," Flame said as he moved to stand between her and the Grublin scouts.

"I'm ok, Spyro will protect me." Ember replied as she pressed against Spyro's side, earning a death glare from Cynder.

"Stay focused, Ember, and back up." Xyphyr said as he moved up to Cynder's side. Ember backed up to let Blaze and Malak, the other two fire dragons, step up next to Spyro. The others moved up in a line behind the first group, which also put them in front of Aquarella, Puff, and Aurora.

"This'll be easy." Cynder said as she crouched down low, ready to charge the enemy.

"Don't," Hargen rumbled. "Try to intimidate them."

"Why?" Spyro asked.

"They'll be easier to deal with in the tunnel. Out here they can fly behind us and get to Puff, Aquarella, and Aurora." Hargen answered.

"Good point," Cynder said as she came out of her crouch. "But how exactly do we intimidate them?" Behind them Aquarella raised her head high, narrowed her eyes into menacing slits, and let out a malevolent hiss. The Grublins slowed to a hover, and the other dragonesses started hissing while the males started roaring. Spyro and Cynder joined in while Sparx clapped his hands over his ears and flew back behind Aquarella.

"Yeesh, sounds like the cheering from those pirate dogs, only more annoying." Sparx said as he flew around Aurora and Puff. The Grublins flew around in a small circle then started retreating.

"They're retreating, Aquarella!" exclaimed Angtor, one of the male electric dragons. Aquarella let out a sigh of relief before drawing in a deep breath and letting out a loud, bellowing roar. It echoed off the walls of the terrarium and the Grublins flew away faster.

"Thank the ancestors." Aquarella murmured. Behind her Aurora drew in a pained breath and started to cough harshly. "Aurora!" Aquarella turned around and leaned her head down to check on Aurora. The Grublins stopped their retreat and turned back. "Hang on, Aurora!" Aquarella whispered anxiously to the coughing, shuddering dragoness. Both Grublins let out loud shrieking sounds and started flying back towards the group quickly.

"Aquarella, they're coming back!" Spice the earth dragoness called out in alarm. Aquarella looked back up as the Grublins that had stayed in the cave came pouring out.

"Find your happy place, find your happy place, find your-oh forget the happy place!" Sparx spazzed. "Ahhhhhh!" Sparx screamed as he flew under Aurora's wing. Aquarella snarled and moved so she was standing directly over Aurora and Puff. Spyro inhaled and then exhaled several ice shards at the first two Grublins, knocking them to the ground.

"Be careful, Ember." Flame warned as Ember used her Comet Dash on a close Grublin.

"I know!" Ember replied as she and Blaze used their fire breath on several more. All the dragons were fighting. Penagar the electric dragon and Blitz the electric dragoness were using their electricity breath, while Icica and Sinaaq were twirling around in a Snow Storm attack. Cynder dove into her shadow and came out slashing at a group of Grublins that had surrounded Kytheron the earth dragon and Malak the fire dragon.

"Thanks," Kytheron said as he unleashed several Earth Missiles at some more Grublins. Cyrica the ice dragoness cried out in pain as three Grublins pinned her down. Electra and Zaps the electricity dragonesses zapped them away and then helped her up. Aquarella kept shooting out jets of water from her mouth, keeping the Grublins at bay.

"Aquarella!" Puff wailed as a few Grublins got passed Aquarella and started attacking her back.

"Gah," Aquarella snarled and turned her head, grabbed one of the Grublins, and hurled it into a group of them that were harassing Ember and Flame. Another Grublin stabbed Aquarella's foot, forcing her to rear back onto her hind feet. Aquarella let out a pained roar as she was knocked onto her back by three Grublins.

"Aquarella!" Several of the dragons called out in alarm.

"Puff!" Zypher yelled as he and Hargen charged toward them, doing their best to barrel through the swarm of Grublins. Puff's eyes widened in terror as the Grublins descended on her, Aurora, and Sparx.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Puff stuttered as she squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth wide. Hargen froze and snagged Zypher by the tail as he passed by.

"What?" Zypher demanded, Hargen jerked his head at Puff and when Zypher looked both he and Hargen dropped down and dug their claws into the ground.

"Typhon!" They shouted as loud as they could. All the other dragons and dragonesses dropped down and held on while, Spyro and Cynder mearly looked around in confusion.

"Whats-?" Spyro started just as Puff let out a huge terrified roar and unleashed her wind breath. Her wind roared out of her mouth in a hurricane of power. Spyro threw his wing over Cynder and dragged her down to the ground. He dug his claws into the ground, holding Cynder so she wouldn't get blown away. The unfortunate Grublins didn't stand a chance. The force of the gale blew them into the far wall of the terrarium.

The Grublins splatted hard into the rocky wall, and then disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Puff panted tiredly before flopping down on the ground next to Aurora.

"Wow, nice gust there, Puff." Sparx said as he flew out from under Aurora's wing.

"Help, Aquarella." Puff wheezed as she watched Aquarella struggle with the five remaining Grublins. Spyro burst to his feet and raced forward, with Cynder following him. Sinaaq, Zypher, and Hargen beat him to her by moments and pulled one off each. Spyro snagged one and Cynder grabbed the last one. The five of them made quick work of their Grublins and then moved back to Aquarella's side.

"Aquarella are you ok?" Sinaaq asked worriedly as they watched her pant weakly.

"Yeah, just need to catch my breath." Aquarella wheezed as she slowly rolled over to her side.

"You ok Puff?" Hargen asked as he walked over to her side with Zephyr following.

"Yeah," Puff said softly as they helped her to her feet. Aquarella pushed herself onto her belly then stood up.

"Is anyone hurt?" She asked looking around.

"No," the dragons chorused. Aquarella looked them over quickly, judging for herself that no one was hurt, only shaken.

"That's a relief," Aquarella murmured as she looked at the far wall. "Ember, are there anymore at the entrance?" Ember turned around and studied the tunnel. She closed her eyes and listened for a while before opening her eyes and turning back to Aquarella.

"No more are in the tunnel opening." She reported.

"Good, we need to get moving before anymore come out." Aquarella said as she scooped Aurora up in her mouth and started off for the tunnel.

"Come on, Puff." Zephyr said to his sister as she hesitated.

"But," Puff started to protest before Hargen nudged her forward.

"Let's go." He rumbled. Puff nodded timidly and walked with them. Spyro and Cynder raced to the front and stood on either side of Aquarella. Sparx took his place flying around Spyro.

"Hey you don't think there'll be more somewhere inside the cave do you?" Sparx asked.

"There will be." Spice the earth dragoness answered. "Aquarella thinks there is a dark crystal down here somewhere that is keeping the Grublins alive. But she can't find it to destroy it."

"Oh that's just peachy." Sparx complained.

"Shouldn't all of the dark crystals have vanished with Malefor's defeat?" Spyro asked.

"Not necessarily, Spyro." Cynder replied. "Malefor may have created them with his dark magic, but they can sustain themselves for a while without him around anymore. Don't forget it hasn't been that long since his demise."

"So if the crystal is destroyed the Grublins will disappear?" Sparx said hopefully.

"That's the theory anyway." Blaze the dragoness answered.

"Oh, joy it's only a theory." Sparx grumbled. He glanced up at the tunnel they were to enter. "You know this looks a lot friendlier from across the cave."

"Would you rather stay down here?" Cynder asked. "We can leave you here if you want us to."

"No thanks." Sparx grumbled as he followed Spyro into the tunnel. Forest the earth dragon let out a soft hiss as he stepped into the tunnel. "What's with you?"

"The cave is weakened." Forest murmured as he looked up. Everyone followed his gaze upward to the stalactites above them.

"Puffs wind must have done it when she slammed the Grublins into the wall." Kytheron said as he cautiously pressed his foot down on the tunnel floor.

"Sorry," Puff whispered as she hung her head.

"It'll be fine as long as there are no loud noises." Hargen rumbled as he studied the rock around them. Everyone started forward carefully, unlike the terrarium the tunnel was not lighted.

"Sparx, stay in front of us so we can see," Spyro ordered.

"Yeah, sure, why not, I've got nothing better to do." Sparx replied as he flew ahead of them.

"I still think we should have left him in that bubble." Cynder said.

"And I say we should have left you in Convexity." Sparx retorted. Cynder snorted at him and turned away.

"Enough you two," Spyro chided. Blitz suddenly took a hard spill on the floor, knocking up some dust.

"You ok, Blitz?' Cyrica asked her. Some dust got into her nose; she twisted up her nose and tried hard to stop it but failed. "AH-CHOO!" Everyone froze at the loud crack that followed Cyrica's sneeze. A large bolder fell between Hargen and Puff.

"Run!" Icklemar the electricity dragon yelled. Everyone charged forward, headed toward an opening where no rocks were falling. Aquarella raised her wings, taking hits from the rocks to protect the dragons running under her wings. As they raced into the safety of the clearing, Aquarella looked back to see how the others were fairing. Her eyes widened in horror, Puff was cowering down with her wings covering her head.

"Watch her!" Aquarella said to Icica and Blaze as she dropped Aurora into their claws. She whipped around and raced through the falling debris toward the frightened air dragoness. "Puff!"

"Puff!" Hargen and Zephyr yelled and started forward.

"Don't! You'll only get in her way!" Cynder said as she and Spyro got in front of them. Aquarella reached Puff's side and held her wings over her.

"Puff, get up! We have to go!" Aquarella said as she groaned from the pain of the rocks striking her. Puff whimpered and tried to stand but couldn't move her legs.

"Out of my way," Hargen snarled as he barreled past Cynder and charged through the tunnel, easily dodging the falling rock. He skidded to a stop next to Puff, grabbed her with his teeth, and started to drag her forward. Puff scrambled her feet and managed to start moving on her own, Hargen let go of her neck and walked next to her, encouraging her when she paused or froze.

"Come on! Hurry" The dragons called anxiously as the debris started getting bigger. Aquarella chanced a glance upward, then bent down, and judged the distance to their destination and their speed. She then grabbed Puff where her neck met her body and hurled her toward safety then did the same to Hargen.

"Aquarella!" the dragons screamed. She gathered her strength and threw herself forward into safety as the tunnel collapsed behind her.

"Let's not do that again." She whispered from her sprawled out position of the floor.

* * *

><p>Please review! I love getting feedback and questions!<p> 


	5. To the Surface

"Are you sure you're ok, Aquarella?" Ember inquired worriedly.

"Yes, I just need to catch my breath." Aquarella whispered faintly.

"But, Aquarella, you're wings and webbing are badly damaged." Malak protested as he and Angtor checker her over.

"It is fine," Aquarella replied as she started to draw her limbs closer to her body. "Just a few bruises, ow," Aquarella hissed in pain as her wing scraped the ground Puff started to quietly cry.

"I'm sorry," She whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Hush, Puff," Aquarella murmured soothingly as she stretched a wing over Puff, wincing all the while. "It's ok; you're not hurt are you?" Puff shook her head, still softly crying. "Then it doesn't matter, I just got a few extra bumps and bruises."

"But," Puff started to protest.

"Shh," Aquarella hushed her gently as Zephyr crawled undr her wing to be by his sister's side. "It's alright, we all made it so we can all keep going, ok?"

"Ok," Puff sniffed.

"Are we all done with sappy hour now?" Sparx asked. "I'm going to gag from all this touchy-feely stuff." Aquarella raised her head and shot a jet of water at him; it hit, and splashed him to the ground. Spyro just shook his head as everyone laughed.

"Will you stop that?" Sparx managed to get out between his coughing and sputtering.

"Spyro, Cynder," Aquarella called. When they came over to her she continued. "There are three more areas like this above us. If you can clear out the Grublins in the tunnel on the way to each landing we'll be able to follow you. Just send Sparx back to us when you reach the next landing, and when we get there we'll wait while you clear the path again."

"But there's no light, how will you see when we leave?" Spyro asked. Aquarella glanced down to where Blaze and Icica were putting Aurora under her other wing.

"Blaze?" Aquarella asked. Blaze looked over at Spice, who immediately go up, and started sniffin at the walls.

"What's she doing?" Cynder asked as Sparx flew over for a closer look. Spice paused at a spot and pointed.

"Here's one, Blaze." Spice said as Blaze came over.

"What? I don't see anything," Sparx wondered out loud as he studied the area Spice had pointed out.

"Move please." Blaze requested. When Sparx flew out of the way she unleashed her fire breath on the wall. Spyro and Cynder were startled to realize that Blaze's fire was an odd color. It had a pink tint to it. When she stopped; a rock in the shape of an infinity symbol was glowing bright red.

"What is that?" Cynder asked.

"It's called a Lantern Stone, Blaze is one of a few fire dragons that can light them, and Spice has a talent for finding them." Aquarella answered. "They are rare and hard to find, and with not many fire dragons able to light them, they aren't used very often."

"This tunnel is actually pretty ripe with Lantern Stones," Spice said as she sniffed the air. "So if you two want to take this one with you it's ok. That way you won't be in the dark when Sparx comes to get us."

"Hey! Ask me if I want to be the messenger! Don't make assumptions!" Sparx protested loudly.

"You're faster than us, Sparx, it makes sense for you to be the one who does it." Spyro said to him.

"Fine, just ask next time," Sparx complained.

"No problem, Sparx." Spyro agreed.

"Take care you three." Aquarella said.

"Four," Ember corrected as she stepped up next to Spyro. Flame walked up next to Ember and added in his two cents.

"Five, actually."

"No, absolutely not." Aquarella objected forcefully.

"I'll be able to detect the Grublins sooner then they can." Ember protested.

"That's only if you're paying attention." Aquarella pointed out.

"I can focus!" Ember insisted.

"I'll make sure of that!" Flame said.

"NO! The two of you are staying here!" Aquarella snapped and slammed her tail hard onto the ground for emphasis. Immediately after her tail hit the ground she froze. She let out a low groan of pain and laid her head down on the ground, and closed her eyes as she fought down the pain.

"You ok?" Sinaaq asked in concern as the others looked on with worry on their faces.

"Yes, just give me a moment to collect myself." Aquarella said in a low voice etched with pain.

"Aquarella, we can do this, we're not eggs or hatchlings anymore. Trust us; we'll be careful, I promise." Flame said firmly. Aquarella quietly studied him and Ember, then looked around at the other dragons and dragonesses, and then sighed softly.

"Indeed you are not," Aquarella acknowledged quietly. "Alright the two of you may go." Ember ran up to her and nuzzled her.

"We'll be ok, I promise." Ember assured her. Aquarella stroked the top of Ember's head with her own before watching Ember, Flame, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx head around the bend in the tunnel.

_Now I know why mothers try to keep their hatchlings in the nest, it hurts to say good-bye when they grow up and move on. _Aquarella thought to herself sadly.

* * *

><p>Sparx flew ahead of everyone; Flame held the Lantern stone in his mouth with Ember walking beside him, Spyro and Cynder walked side-by-side in front of the two of them. Cynder looked back when she heard some crunching sounds. Both Ember and Flame were crushing various stones with their claws as they walked.<p>

"Why are you doing that?" She asked, and Spyro paused and looked back.

"Doing what?" Ember asked as she crushed a stone between her claws as she looked at Cynder.

"Crushing the stones," Cynder replied. Everyone looked down at the rock in Flame's claws.

"Oh, I didn't even realize we were, it's a habit we all have." Ember explained. "See, because Aquarella's feet are so sensitive we all have a habit of crushing rocks down into tiny pebbles. So her feet won't get hurt."

"Which explains why the area around the water opening and the tunnel leading to the terrarium was all crushed sand," Cynder realized.

"I didn't even notice," Spyro said as he looked at the rocky ground. Flame crushed the rock in his claws then set down the Lantern Stone.

"We don't either after a while," Flame commented as he crushed another rock. "I'm so used to the sandy rock that this ground actually feels strange on my feet." He picked the Lantern Stone back up and they all continued. After a few more feet up the winding tunnel Ember suddenly stopped.

"Wait," Ember called. Everyone obeyed and turned their attention to her. "I can't hear something."

"Grublins?" Cynder asked as she looked up at the bend in the tunnel.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't sound like Grublins." Ember replied uncertainly.

"Let's keep going, maybe when we get closer we'll know what it is." Spyro said.

"Oh, sure, let's go toward the sound." Sparx encouraged sarcastically.

"Sparx," Spyro said in an exasperated voice.

"Yeah, yeah, leading the way already," Sparx said as he flew ahead of them. He flew around the bend ahead of them and called back. "Hey it's a river!"

"A what?" Spyro asked as he rounded the bend just behind Sparx. Sure enough there was a small river cutting sideways through the tunnel.

"I don't think it qualifies as a river, looks more like a stream to me." Cynder said as she leaned down to look at the shallow water.

"Is this what you heard, Ember?" Spyro asked.

"I think so." Ember said. "I've never been in the tunnels before, so it could be distorting the sound."

"That's probably it." Cynder said as she jumped over the stream. Everyone followed suit and continued up the tunnel. They soon found the landing Aquarella had told them about. "Sparx,"

"I know, I'm going," Sparx said as he flew back down the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Aquarella," Sparx called as he flew within sight of her and the group. Aquarella opened her eyes and raised her head.<p>

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Yeah, there was nothing in the tunnel except a stream." Sparx reported. Aquarella pushed herself to her feet.

"Alright, let's get going." Aquarella called as she lifted her wings up, revealing Puff and Aurora. Some of the dragons and dragonesses picked up Lantern Stones and Aquarella leaned over and picked up Aurora. Zephyr, Hargen, Puff, and Sinaaq walked in front of her, leading the way up the tunnel. When they reached the stream, Aquarella slowed down and walked through the stream, letting the water run over her feet for a moment before continuing on up the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Finally they arrived at the landing where the others were waiting. Flame had set down the Lantern Stone and he and Ember were walking around crushing stones. Cynder was lying down next to the Lantern Stone alternately watching Ember and Flame, then the opening that they had all come in through. Spyro was by the second tunnel that would lead up to the next landing. Cynder stood up when she saw them and Spyro walked over to her side as Sparx flew over to Spyro.<p>

"You made it," Flame called in greeting as he and Ember raced over to Aquarella and her group.

"It's not like we could get lost." Zypher replied. "It doesn't branch off anywhere."

"I don't know, with you leading the way it could happen." Flame said with a smirk. Hargen snorted as he and Puff walked over to set their Lantern Stones next to Cynder's, leaving Zypher and Flame to their old argument about Zypher's inability to not get lost.

"Any Grublins?" Spice asked as Aquarella laid Aurora down on the ground, then slowly lowered herself down next to the feverish dragoness.

"No, not yet," Spyro answered. "Aquarella, how are your feet?"

"Better, I paused in the stream for a moment, it helps." Aquarella replied. "No sign at all?"

"No, it's been quiet." Cynder confirmed.

"Alright, the next tunnel might not be. I've been through here before, I suspect the dark crystal is in the next tunnel somewhere but I can't find it." Aquarella warned. "I want all of you to be very careful."

"We will be," Ember assured her.

"Alright, get going, I want to get Aurora out of here." Aquarella urged them. Flame snagged a Lantern Stone as the five of them headed up the next tunnel. As the rounded the third bend in the winding tunnel they found that some of the tunnel had caved.

"Is it passable?" Ember asked as they looked it over. Sparx flew around the rocks and they saw that only part of the tunnel was blocked.

"But will Aquarella be able to fit?" Cynder wondered out loud. Ember jumped over a boulder and studied the hole.

"I think she'll be able to." Ember said. She turned and looked up at the ceiling. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Spyro asked as he went to her side and looked up. Sparx flew up to where they were looking, his glow revealing what they were looking at.

"A dark crystal," Cynder said when she saw it. Ember froze as she stared up at the crystal. Flame set down the Lantern Stone and watched her closely.

"What is it Ember?" he asked.

"This hole goes up farther; something is coming down this hole." Ember murmured. Sparx flew back down to them. "Grublins," Soon they all could hear the sounds of wings and claws hitting the rocks in the hole.

"Stay back," Flame said to Ember. Spyro and Cynder flew up and started taking turns hitting the dark crystal.

"They're coming!" Ember called in warning. Sparx flew up to the two of them and they all saw how close the Grublins were.

"Aaah!" Sparx yelped. "Break the crystal! Break the crystal!" The hole was stuffed full of Grublins. Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other and nodded, they synced their movements and flipped, hitting the dark crystal at the same time with their tails, shattering it. Several of the Grublins disappeared in black smoke but a few still descended on Spyro and Cynder driving them down to the floor.

"Cynder! Spyro!" Flame yelled as he used his Comet Dash to drive the Grublins off them.

"Thanks, Flame." Spyro said as he and Cynder rolled to their feet. Most of the Grublins had disappeared in black smoke after Flame shot through them. They made quick work of the remaining few Grublins.

"So, that's it right? No more Grublins since the crystal is gone," Sparx asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say that." Flame said.

"Good, I'll just fly back and get Aquarella, while you guys clear this out." Sparx called as he disappeared down the tunnel.

"Great," Cynder grumbled as she looked over the rubble that had fallen during the scuffle.

"It's not that bad," Spyro said reassuringly as he started shoving things out of the way.


	6. The World is Wide

Chapter 6

**The World is Wide**

Ok before I forget, **again**, I'm going to give credit to those who deserve it! XD

Sinaaq belongs to **wheelman14** from deviantart, and yes I do have permission to use him. :D

Flame, Spyro, Ember, Cynder, Flash, Nina, Sparx all belong to **Activision**, well maybe not Ember and Flame so much since they didn't show up in the Legend of Spyro series. :D

The names Malak, Icklemar, Angtor, Penagar, Hargen, and Kytheron all came from the Legend of Spyro series and therefor belong to **Activision** as well.

Aquarella and the other little dragons are 100% **mine**. :D

* * *

><p>Aquarella gently set Aurora down in the middle of the landing, then eased herself down next to her.<p>

"Are you going to make it to the next landing, Aquarella?" Spyro asked in concern as he saw her attempt to suppress a shudder of pain.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Aquarella assured him with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Icica asked worriedly.

"Yes," Aquarella said with amusement in her voice.

"Hey, Spyro I'll race you to the next landing!" Flame called as he grabbed up a Lantern Stone again and charged up out of sight up the tunnel.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ember protested racing up after him.

"Hey! It still might not be safe!" Cynder shouted as she, Spyro, and Sparx took off after them.

"It should be though, the dark crystal is gone." Spyro said.

"You saw what happened when we destroyed the crystal, not all of the Grublins disappeared right away." Cynder replied.

"Yeah but they weren't that strong either." Spyro pointed out.

"True," Cynder admitted. "Maybe Sparx could even help fight for once."

"Hey! I've punched someone out before!" Sparx retorted in irritation.

"Oh? Do tell," Cynder scoffed in disbelief.

"Tell her, Spyro! I took out Sniff!" Sparx said as he flew around erratically in front of them.

"Yes, he did knock out Sniff." Spyro confirmed.

"Sniff? Wasn't that one of the parrots from the pirate ship?" Cynder asked.

"Yep." Spyro answered.

"That's it? Not bad for a bug I guess, you actually managed to take out a bird." Cynder said dryly to Sparx.

"I can't figure out if that's a complement or an implied insult." Sparx replied. Cynder just smiled at him as they finally caught up to Ember and Flame.

"Jeez, we had to wait for you two." Flame complained. "Not much of a race." Ember, who was now holding the Lantern stone, nodded in agreement.

"You two had a head start!" Spyro protested.

"Excuses, excuses," Flame retorted. "Come on!" He and Ember turned and ran up the tunnel.

"Why are we racing?" Sparx wanted to know as he, Spyro, and Cynder raced after them.

"Because it's safe now and we have to hurry to make sure that nothing else is caved in so Aquarella can get through so we can get Aurora out of here." Flame replied.

"Well obviously, why did you even ask, Spyro?" Sparx demanded. Spyro just shook his head at his head at his brother. Flame laughed out loud as he sped up, running a little bit ahead of where the Lantern Stone's light reached.

"Come on! Give me a decent race at least!" Flame called over his shoulder at them as he sped up. Ember's eyes flared open as she spotted something ahead of them, in the darkness beyond the light.

"Flame, look out!" Ember screamed, dropping the Lantern Stone.

"Gaah!" Flame howled as he tried to skid to a halt as he came upon a drop off in the floor. His front legs went over the edge as Ember surged forward and sank her teeth into his tail, bringing his forward momentum to a halt. Flame flared out his wings and flapped them desperately to keep from falling. Cynder and Spyro caught up to them and went on either side of Ember, grabbed Flame's back legs.

"Pull!" Spyro ordered and they all heaved backward, pulling Flame sharply away from the drop off.

"Whoa!" Flame yelped as they all fell back. "Phew, that was close, thanks for the save guys."

"Are you ok, Flame?" Ember asked in concern.

"Yeah, just got caught off guard," Flame said sheepishly.

"I meant your tail," Ember said as she looked down at the damage done to it. "I bit you pretty hard, I'm sorry."

"I-it's nothing," Flame mumbled, blushing a little bit at her worry. "It doesn't even hurt, besides you did it to save me so it's alright. There isn't any reason for you to apologize."

"Are you sure?" Ember asked.

"I'm fine, how big is this hole?" Flame wondered as he peered out into the darkness. Cynder picked up the Lantern Stone as Sparx flew over the hole. "Oh, that's a problem." The four of them stood at the edge of the hole that was roughly 6 feet across.

"You can fly over it, how is that a problem?" Sparx wondered.

"Aquarella can barely fly under normal circumstances, how is she going to fly in this tiny tunnel?" Spyro pointed out.

"Oh, yeah there is that." Sparx acknowledged. Cynder put down the Lantern Stone so she could speak.

"How are we going to get Aquarella across this?" Cynder asked.

"She could just jump over it," Sparx said as he flew around the top of the hole. "I mean her body without her neck and tail included is as long as the hole."

"I really don't think so." Cynder replied doubtfully as she eyed the hole.

"Well, maybe she can." Ember said thoughtfully. At their confused gazes she continued. "Come on, Flame, we grew up with her, you know her as well as I do. She could make a leap like this no problem. Do you remember the wind tunnels Puff and Zephyr made for all of us? She leapt through those without any trouble. She just couldn't land."

"Yeah, but she wasn't carrying Aurora nor was she injured at the time." Flame pointed out.

"We won't know until she gets here." Cynder said. "Sparx, go get them."

"But we haven't determined that the rest of the tunnel is safe." Spyro protested.

"Sparx doesn't need to go get Aquarella." Ember said as she looked down the tunnel.

"Why not?" Cynder asked.

"Because we're already here," Hargen said as they came into view.

"Why…?" Flame sputtered.

"We heard the yelling," Forest said. "Aquarella insisted we come see what had happened." Aquarella set Aurora down then looked the five of them over.

"What happened?" Aquarella asked.

"Flame almost fell down a hole." Ember reported.

"A hole? Seriously?" Zephyr inquired.

"It's not a hole! It's a canyon!" Flame protested.

"You can call it whatever you want, it still means you almost fell down a hole!" Zephyr retorted cheerfully. A few of the dragons started peering over the cliff and down into the hole, quietly talking amongst themselves while Flame and Zephyr started bickering.

"Will you be able to get across, Aquarella?" Ember asked. Aquarella looked over the hole for a moment.

"Can some of you fly Lantern Stones to the other side so I can see it?" Aquarella asked.

"Yeah," Spice said as she picked up her Lantern Stone and flew across. Forest, Icica, Blaze, and Sinaaq all followed her across with Lantern Stones of their own. Aquarella studied the terrain on the other side then turned a slow circle and studied the ground on her side of the hole.

"I should be able to jump it without too much trouble." She murmured, mostly to herself. "I've jumped farther before."

"But you weren't hurt then." Puff protested with worry in her voice.

"It'll be fine," Aquarella replied. "I will make it, there are no other options." Aquarella quietly surveyed the area again and nodded. "Alright, I need all of you to be on the other side, leave a few of the Lantern Stones on the edges so I can see where I'm at."

"Ok," the dragons agreed as they started to do what she asked. When the last of them had crossed to the other side of the sink hole and had left Lantern Stones on the edge she picked up Aurora and started backing up.

"Sparx, go light her way for her, please." Spyro requested.

"Sheesh, you should just call me a lanternfly." Sparx quipped as he flew after Aquarella.

"Can she pull this off in her condition? With Aurora in her teeth?" Cynder wondered aloud.

"Shellbefine" Penagar the electric dragon answered quickly.

"Too fast, Penagar." Electra and Zaps scolded gently. Penagar ducked his head sheepishly.

"He said she'll be fine." Cyrica the ice dragoness translated for Spyro and Cynder, who were giving Penagar blank looks.

"Right," Cynder replied, deadpanned. Everyone turned at the sound of someone running toward them. Sparx lead the way around the tunnel bend, with Aquarella charging after him at full speed.

"This feels way too much like being chased by Cynder all over again!" Sparx yelled in irritation as he flew at full speed so he stayed ahead of Aquarella.

"Just stay ahead of her, Sparx!" Cynder called back, mildly annoyed at the reminder of the chase at Munitions Forge.

"Brilliant idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Sparx retorted sarcastically as he flew even faster to stay ahead of Aquarella who had started picking up more speed as she neared the hole. Aquarella kept on running right up to the edge, as her front feet hit the edge of the hole she pulled in her back feet to just behind her front feet and gathered all the strength in her back leg muscles to propel herself forward as she first lifted off with her front feet, then pushed hard with her back feet.

"Come on, come on!" they all called out in encouragement as she sailed over the hole. As her front feet hit the ground on the other side they skidded sideways. Aquarella turned her body, put her head down, and wrapped her wings around her neck, head, and Aurora. She slammed into the ground on her side and skidded toward the group.

"Aquarella! Aurora!" The dragons called out in worry as they headed toward as she stopped skidding across the rocky ground.

"Ow," Came a muffled groan from beneath her wings. "I will be _so_ glad to get away from all these rocks, you have _no_ idea." Aquarella pulled her head out from under her wings and scowled at the tunnel.

"Are you ok? How's Aurora?" Puff asked as she paced back and forth behind Aquarella's back.

"We're ok," Aquarella said with a smile as she lifted her wing, showing them that Aurora was laying on her other wing while firmly in her grasp. Forest and Hargen picked Aurora up and off Aquarella's wing so she could stand. Aquarella groaned as she rolled, pulling her wing out from under her, and dragged herself to her feet. "Let's keep going, it isn't too much farther now."

Everyone watched her closely for a moment, but she picked up Aurora before anyone could say anything then led the way up the tunnel. A few of the dragons snagged the Lantern Stones that were on their side of the hole and followed her. Sparx flew next to Aquarella so she had a path to follow. It didn't take them long to reach the landing, but to everyone's surprise Aquarella didn't stop; she headed straight for the far side of the landing where there was a very wide tunnel. Only then did she stop, she set Aurora down and turned to the group.

"Forest, Spice, Kytheron, and Hargen come with me please, everyone else stay here and keep your eyes open." Aquarella instructed. "Bring a Lantern Stone each of you."

"We're coming too," Spyro said as he, Cynder, and Sparx followed the four earth dragons over to Aquarella's side.

"Alright," Aquarella replied agreeably. The eight of them headed through the huge tunnel, soon they came upon a cave in. "I got this far last time but a bunch of Grublins were going in and out of a hole that caved in when we started fighting."

"So you need us to break through." Kytheron said.

"Yes, I'd just charge into it, but with my current injuries it wouldn't be a good idea, I still have to carry Aurora all the way to Warfang. Use your Armored Boulder attacks to break open the exit to the cave." Aquarella informed them.

"No problem," Spyro said as he and the other Earth dragons moved forward. The five of them lined up in front of the caved in exit. "Ready. Go!" They charged forward then leapt while gathering the earth around them, encasing themselves in a ball of rock right before they hit the rocks blocking the entrance. They were knocked back as the blocking rocks moved only a little bit.

"Try again," Aquarella said. They did it three more times, loosening more of the rock, before they all backed off to where Aquarella and Cynder were standing.

"It's not working." Forest complained.

"Let me see what I can do." Aquarella said as she moved forward.

"But you can't charge it!" Spice protested.

"I'm not going to charge it." Aquarella replied. She fired several water jets at the rocks. She managed to knock the wall of rock back more but didn't accomplish much more. "Hmm, this will be harder than I thought."

"Can I try?" Cynder asked.

"If you want to, go right ahead." Aquarella said distractedly as she tried to figure out what to do next. Cynder strode forward until she was right in front of the wall. As she did Aquarella, Spyro, and the earth dragons started discussing other methods of dislodging the rocks. Sparx watched Cynder come to a halt then flew over to Spyro.

"Hey, Spyro, what do you thinks she's going to do? Melt it with poison?" Sparx asked. Spyro turned around and watched Cynder. As she dug her claws into the ground his eyes widened and he whipped back around.

"Cover your ears!" Spyro exclaimed. The others looked at him, startled, as Cynder unleashed her Siren Scream. Spyro and the others covered their ears and hit the ground. Aquarella snapped her wings forward, covering Spyro and the earth dragons as Sparx flew under Spyro's wing to escape the violently echoing sound of Cynder's power. Cynder's scream echoed down the tunnel, causing rocks and stalactites to fall.

_Great Ancestors don't let the tunnel collapse on top of our heads!_ Spyro thought as he heard a very loud rumble nearby. Finally the sound became bearable as it faded away down the tunnel. Spyro took his claws off his head and Aquarella lifted her wings. Everyone flinched at the light coming in from the tunnel exit and had to cover their eyes till they adjusted.

"What is that light? I've never seen anything so bright!" Kytheron wondered.

"Sunlight my hatchling, it is sunlight. Welcome to the surface." Aquarella said as she led them out of the cave. Cynder had already exited the cave ahead of them. She gave herself a shake and stretched in the sunlight.

"I feel better now, I don't think I like being underground all that much." Cynder said as Spyro walked to her side.

"Yeah, we could tell, next time try not to drop the ceiling on us with your screeching." Sparx complained as he started flying over to them. Cynder gave him an irritated look before swatting him with her tail. Spyro watched Sparx get flung away but just shook his head. He knew Cynder wouldn't actually hurt Sparx and he had been tempted to do the same thing a time or two himself.

"Nice view, huh?" Cynder asked Spyro as she jerked her head towards it. They had walked out onto a large, but short, grassy cliff. In front of them was a drop off that had a brief span of land below it that was covered with grass and trees. Beyond that was the sea that spread far, in the distance they could see the main land.

"Is this 'outside'?" Spice asked in awe as she and the other dragons turned round taking in the sights.

"Yes," Aquarella said as she settled down on the grass and watched with an amused expression as the earth dragons experienced the world for the first time.

"Is that the sea?" Forest asked as he and Kytheron raced up to the edge of the cliff and stared down.

"Yes," Aquarella confirmed in an amused tone.

"That's wind right?" Hargen asked with wonder in his voice as the wind swept past them gently.

"Yes," Aquarella repeated nearly laughing at the pure, unstoppable wonder on the faces of the four earth dragons. She turned at the sound of voices coming from the tunnel. "Come on out! It's time to see how big the world truly is!"

"It's so bright!" a female voice called back as dragons started emerging from the cave with their wings up to cover their eyes. Soon their eyes adjusted and they lowered their wings and stared in wide-eyed wonder at the view. Soon Aurora was lain down at Aquarella's side and only Puff and Zephyr had to come out of the cave, the others were milling about the cliff, looking around but not quite brave enough to try to fly in this new world they had heard of, but had never seen.

Aquarella was answering a thousand questions, Spyro and Cynder also got pelted with questions, much to Spyro's amusement and Cynder's mild irritation. Puff peeked out and started to retreat back into the cave but Hargen spotted her and raced in. Both he and Zephyr got behind her and started pushing her out of the cave. As soon as she was all the way out of the cave she felt the wind hit her. Hargen and Zephyr both stopped pushing her when they felt the change in her tension.

"Wind," Puff murmured as she raised her head and looked at the wind moving the tree tops.

"Told you those flimsy breezes in the tunnel were nothing compared to the real thing." Aquarella said in amusement. Puff stared for a moment longer before her wings started to flare out. Abruptly she stood up from her sitting position and looked at the cliff. With a sudden burst of speed she started racing toward the cliff. The dragons who were on it scrambled out of her way as she raced right up to the edge and dove off.

"Puff!" Zephyr yelled as he and Hargen raced to the top of the cliff where the other dragons were assembling to watch Puff. Puff plummeted down the side of the 40 foot cliff; she snapped her wings open as she neared the bottom and curved, just barely missing the land below the cliff. Puff used the speed from her fall to accelerate faster across the top of the water, creating a wave behind her as she flew just above it. With a sudden hard flap of her wings she skyrocketed almost straight up.

"Wow! I knew Puff was quick but I didn't think she was that fast!" Hargen marveled. Zephyr leapt from the cliff and flew after his sister, almost matching her in speed. "Whoa!"

"Air dragons are the fastest fliers." Aquarella said as she watched Puff and Zephyr race each other. "They couldn't go as fast in the cave because there wasn't enough room, out here; they have the entire world to fly across."

"So we don't have to worry about running into anything?" Icica asked.

"Not unless you're flying low to the ground." Spyro answered. The other dragons looked at each other and in a sudden flurry of wings and laughter they all took to the sky and started flying around. Aquarella and Spyro watched them in amusement while Sparx and Cynder shook their heads. Aquarella watched them for a moment before checking Aurora's temperature. She stood up quickly in alarm.

_She's too hot! Much too hot!_ She thought in fear as she picked Aurora up and ran toward the cliff. She leapt and snapped open her wings, with several hard flaps she was in the air and flying straight for the main land. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and the other dragons followed her quickly.

"What's wrong?" Spyro called.

"Right like she can answer you around a mouth full of dragon." Sparx commented.

"It must be Aurora's temperature!" Blitz called. "She must be getting worse!"

"It's the only reason Aquarella would take off like that." Ember said. After almost an hour of flying everyone noticed the toll the flight was taking on Aquarella. She was flapping her wings desperately hard and her head was hanging low with Aurora's weight.

"How far is Warfang from here?" Malak asked.

"Quite a ways," Cynder replied. "There's an empty swamp land between here and Warfang."

"So it should be safe if we stop so Aquarella can rest?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, there isn't anything more dangerous than a frog weed in those swamps." Spyro answered.

"Ha! Speak for yourself!" Sparx replied.

"We have to land somewhere down there." Sinaaq said. Cynder looked around thinking.

"Zephyr!" Cynder called.

"Yeah?" Zephyr flew to her side.

"Fly ahead and look for an open area big enough for her, take the ice dragons and Spyro with you so they can make an ice path to help her land, and then you, Puff, and I will use our cyclone wind to when she descends to slow her down." Cynder instructed.

"You got it!" Zephyr replied. "Sinaaq, Icica, Cyrica, Spyro, follow me!" The five of them flew ahead of the others looking for an area big enough for Aquarella.

"There," Cyrica pointed. A large clear area was below them, but the path they would use was small.

"Good enough, Cynder said to make an ice path." Zephyr told them.

"Follow right behind me, I saw Cyril make her one." Spyro called to the other ice dragons. Then he dove down with them following him single file while Zephyr flew back toward the group. As he neared the ground Spyro leveled himself out and unleashed his ice breath, chilling the ground. The other three ice dragons mimicked him exactly and the ground froze over with an even layer of ice. Spyro looked up to see Cynder, Zephyr, and Puff flying above them while Aquarella made her way toward them with the rest of the dragons following.

"Come on, come on!" Icica whispered encouragingly as they watched Aquarella struggle to reach them. Aquarella held open her wings as she started gliding toward them. The three wind dragons used their breath to slow her as she descended sharply toward the ground; they flew out of the way as she got close to the ground. Aquarella slide to the middle of the path before stopping. She set Aurora down on the ice before collapsing.

"Aquarella!" The dragonlings exclaimed as they landed and gathered around her. Aquarella lay gasping and stretched out her neck as she sifted so she lay on her belly.

"Aurora's temperature," She gasped out weakly.

"She's cooling down." Puff said from her spot next to Aurora. Aquarella sighed with relief and focused on her own breathing. She stretched out her wings and laid them down on the ground.

"How bad is it Aquarella?" Sinaaq asked in worry.

"My neck and wings are cramping." Aquarella replied. Various dragons started massaging her neck and the area where her wings met her body. "Ooooh, that feels goooood." Aquarella purred as her body relaxed. Spyro and Sparx studied the surrounding area with Cynder and the dragons who weren't attending Puff and Aquarella.

"This is where we grew up." Spyro said to Cynder.

"Really?" Cynder looked around at the swampy land. "And you were comfortable here?"

"Yeah, I usually made a bed out of leaves and then Mom, Dad, and Sparx would lie on my back between my wings." Spyro told her.

"Sounds kind of like what we did with Aquarella when we were little." Ember said. "When we were little we'd all curl up on some grass and sleep under her wings."

"Sparx?" A female voice called out. "Spyro, is that you?" Everyone looked over to where a pink dragonfly wearing green flew out of the bushes. A blue dragonfly followed her closely.

"It can't be!" The male dragonfly said.

"Mom! Dad!" Sparx yelled as flew to them with Spyro following close behind him.

"Sparx! Spyro! Oh, my boys!" Nina cried as she opened her arms wide so Sparx could fly right into them. Flash flew to Spyro as he reached the three of them and hugged his horn.

"Spyro! Look at you! You've gotten even bigger!" Flash exclaimed as Nina and Sparx flew down to Spyo's head. Nina hugged Spyro's other horn then she and Flash flew to in front of him.

"Did you find the answers you went looking for?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, with Sparx's help, and with Cynder's," Spyro added as he looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly at the approaching dark dragoness. Nina noticed the smile Cynder returned and smiled to herself. Flash only noticed that another like Spyro was approaching.

"Wow! You did find others like you!" Flash said impressed.

"I'm a dragon." Spyro told them. Flash and Nina blinked at each other in surprise.

"The old legends are true," Nina murmured.

"Huh?" Spyro asked.

"I'll tell you someday." She told him with a smile.

"Ok," Spyro said.

"Are you back to stay?" Flash asked.

"No, we needed a place to land so Aquarella could rest." Spyro replied as he moved so Flash and Nina could see the other dragons behind them.

"Whoa," Flash gasped out as he saw the 20 hatchlings and took in Aquarella's size. "Are you going to get that big?"

"He'll probably be bigger than me actually." Aquarella said as she opened her eyes.

"Amazing," Nina breathed. "Speaking of which, did the earth break apart where you were too?" Spyro laughed and nodded.

"We have a lot to catch up on Mom." Spyro told her. Aquarella stood up and slowly stretched herself out. "Hey! You and Dad should come with us to the dragon city! We can catch up there while Aurora gets better."

"I'm not sure," Flash replied uncertainly.

"Someone is ill?" Nina inquired, alarmed.

"Yes, Aurora is really sick, we need to get moving." Aquarella said as the fire dragons melted the ice path.

"Let's go Flash," Nina said to her husband. "I don't want to not see them again for another three years."

"Alright, I guess we're going to this dragon city with you." Flash agreed. . Spyro, Cynder, and the dragonflies joined Aquarella and her dragons as Aquarella picked up Aurora. Puff and Zephyr had moved to one end of the clearing while everyone else was at the other end. Aquarella opened up her wings and started racing toward the two wind dragons. As she started taking off Puff and Zephyr started using their cyclone wind to help her gain altitude.

As soon as she cleared the treetops everyone else took flight and followed her. Nina and Flash stayed near Spyro as they listened to Sparx try to put the last three years in a nutshell for them. After almost an hour of questions, answers, a lot of sarcasm from a certain dragonfly, and dry comments from a female dragoness, Nina and Flash were caught up on events that had started the moment Spyro set out from his home swamp.

"I would never have guessed." Nina said in amazement.

"Spyro, look!" Flame called. Spyro shifted his attention from his parents and Sparx to the view ahead of them. A gold city, slowly being reconstructed came into view; several dragons were flying around carrying supplies. "Is that it?"

"Yeah," Spyro said. "That's Warfang, the dragon city."

* * *

><p>Wow, this chaper was long and took forever to write! D: But the holidays are done so I'm not trying to work around that! I can't wait to hear more reviews from everyone! 3<p> 


	7. Family Reunions

Chapter 7

**Family Reunions**

I can't belive how long it took me to make this chapter! I'm sooo glad its done! Only 2 (or 3) more chapters to go!

Please review! 3

* * *

><p>Aquarella set Aurora down and two female ice dragons took the little ice dragoness away to the city's infirmary. Aquarella stretched out the cramps and cricks while the hatchlings slowly gathered closer to her.<p>

"Why are they staring at us?" Ember asked as she and Puff pressed themselves into her front legs.

"Because they all thought that Spyro and Cynder were the only surviving eggs." She answered; Spyro spotted a familiar yellow dragon headed their way.

"Volteer!" Spyro called.

"Oh Spyro, how wonderful, stupendous, glorious! You've all returned!" Volteer exclaimed excited as he came to a stop in front of them. "The other guardians will be thrilled, ecstatic, overjoyed to see you all!"

"Volteer, was the medicine made?" Aquarella inquired, cutting off Volteer's excitable ranging before he got too carried away.

"Yes it was, they'll give it to her at the infirmary." Volteer answered.

"That's good to know, thank you Volteer," Aquarella said gratefully. "Is there a place for the hatchlings to rest nearby?"

"Yes, we had a place set up right next to the infirmary." Terrador answered as he and Cyril flew down to them.

"Good, dusk is here and I don't want to make them fly all the way to the temple after such a long day." Aquarella said, relieved.

"There wouldn't be room," Cyril added. "After Malefor got his claws on the place it's been an absolute wreck."

"We've been working on repairing it, but it will take time." Terrador said.

"I hope you get done quickly. You have twenty new students to train after all." Aquarella told him.

"Train?" Malak asked in confusion. "Who are these three, Aquarella?"

"These are three of the guardians I told you about." She answered. "Volteer the Electric Guardian, Terrador the Earth Guardian, and Cyril the Ice Guardian," She pointed to each of them as she introduced them.

"What about a Fire Guardian?" Ember asked.

"Or a Wind Guardian?" Zephyr demanded to know.

"There isn't a Guardian for either of those elements at this current point in time." Terrador informed them.

"Aquarella, how did you get trained if you're the only water dragon?" Sinaaq inquired.

"She trained under me," Cyril said. "Ice is the closest to water so she came to me for training."

"Don't believe a word of that nonsense I was _forced_ to train under him, I wanted to train myself but my parents wouldn't allow it." Aquarella replied dryly. "Trust me I pity you ice dragons that have to train under him."

"Hey! I was an excellent instructor!" Cyril protested.

"Yeah, for ice dragons! I'm not an ice dragon but you kept try to treat my water power like it was ice!" Aquarella retorted.

"It was similar! You simply didn't want to train!"

"Rubbish! My power wasn't anything like your ice attacks! My powers worked a lot different!"

"Not that much different!"

"Yes they were!"

"No they weren't!"

"Alright enough squabbling!" Terrador cut them off sternly. "Let's get you all to the hall where you're staying." They followed him while Cyril and Aquarella continued to quietly bicker about his training and her element. Some of the children ran ahead of them or spread out to the sides as they looked around. The rest of them stayed close to Aquarella. None of them strayed farther than 2 dragon lengths away from Aquarella.

"How are the repairs on the city coming?" Spyro asked.

"Well enough, there are more dragons here, along with the moles, so the repairs are going faster here then at the temple." Terrador answered.

"How long do you think it will be before the last of Malefor's destruction is repaired?" Cynder asked.

"Perhaps a few years, but when it is all gone it will glorious to see the world at peace." Terrador replied.

"Sounds good to me," Flash said to Nina. Terrador finally noticed the two dragonflies.

"Who are these two?" he inquired.

"My mom and dad," Spyro and Sparx replied.

"Really? How intriguing, interesting, fascinating!" Volteer exclaimed as he took notice of them as well.

"Does he always talk like that?" Flash asked.

"Yep, not as bad as Sparx sometimes though," Spyro replied.

"Hey!" Sparx protested.

"Speaking of parents," Blaze cut in. "When are we going to meet ours?"

"Tomorrow at earliest," Terrador replied.

"Really?' Aquarella said, startled.

"Yes, we've been sending out messengers all day to various places announcing that you've come out of hiding with your clutch." Cyril answered.

"You have to of started doing that the instant I went underwater with Spyro and Cynder." Aquarella said in amazement.

"More or less," Volteer agreed. Terrador stopped in front of a building.

"Here is where you're staying; the infirmary is the next building." Terrador said as he nodded toward it. "Can you get them settled in Aquarella; there are some things we need to oversee."

"Heh, yes I think I can handle something that simple." Aquarella replied. The three guardians took off into the sky and Aquarella led them into the building.

"Aquarella, over here," Called a male fire dragon. Aquarella lead the children over to the room he was standing next to.

"Fuego can you tell me if there's a place for me to stay in the infirmary next to Aurora?" she asked the fire dragon.

"Sure, most everyone with minor bangs and bruises have left already, and those with the most serious injuries are in the larger infirmary on the other side of the city." Fuego replied.

"Good to know, thank you, Fuego." Aquarella said as she walked into the room after the children. A few of them had already made themselves straw nests and were lying down.

"Are we really going to meet our family tomorrow?" Kytheron asked. Everyone's eyes shifted to Aquarella and the chatter stopped.

"Yes, all of you will see your parents if not tomorrow then the next day." Aquarella confirmed. The excited chatter started up again and Cynder and Spyro exchanged uncertain glances which Hargen saw.

"What about Cynder and Spyro's parents? Are they coming too?" Hargen asked. An odd look, that no one had time to interpret, flashed across Aquarella's face before she answered.

"I'm not sure who Cynder's parents are but I can look in the Pool of Visions and see if I can find your parents." Aquarella replied.

"And…mine?" Spyro asked uncertainly.

"Everyone knows your family, Spyro; they became rather famous for laying the purple egg. They aren't hard to find." Aquarella answered as she turned and started out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Blitz asked.

"I'm going to be staying in the infirmary with Aurora, get some rest my hatchlings; you are going to have a very big day tomorrow." Aquarella called as she left. For a moment everyone stared at the doorway, startled by her sudden departure.

"I think tomorrow is going to hurt her more than she wants to admit." Puff murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sheshouldhavestayedwithus." Penagar commented quickly.

"Too fast, Penagar." Blitz and Zaps scolded automatically.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly as he ducked his head. "I said that she should have stayed with us."

"I think she was crying though." Puff said softly. The others looked at each other then returned their attention to Puff. "She would never do this unless she was going to cry."

"That's true," Icica confirmed.

"I can understand that, no mother wants her children to see her cry." Nina added.

"But she isn't their mother, she's their guardian." Flash pointed out.

"She's been raising them all these years; she's their mother in every sense of the word except for blood." Nina scolded gently. Ember stood up, walked over to the doorway, and looked out it.

"What are you thinking Ember?" Flame asked as he joined her.

"You remember how we used to sleep? Before Aquarella started encouraging us to sleep on our own?" Ember asked, loud enough for everyone to here. As everyone looked around Zephyr walked over to Puff.

"Terrador said the infirmary was the building next door right?" he asked her. She nodded and all the children looked at each other before charging out the door laughing and chatting.

"Come on!" Zephyr called to Spyro, Cynder, and the dragonflies. They followed the others out of the building and into the infirmary. It didn't take long to find Aquarella and Aurora; they were in the second room, a rather large one too. Aurora was on a nest next to a spirit crystal and Aquarella was resting on a large nest right next to Aurora's.

"Children!" Aquarella yelped, startled as they all rushed into the room. "What are all of you doing here?" She watched them start pushing more nests right up to hers. "What are you up too my hatchlings?"

"We wanted to spend the night with you, since we're all together for sure this night." Puff said as she nudged Aquarella's wing up. Both of her wings went up out of habit and everyone started curling up next to her. Aquarella's expression changed from startled to a gentle, motherly look.

"Aren't you too old for this?" She said gently.

"Nope," Pengar replied as he curled up next to Malak and Electra. Aquarella smiled as she watched all the children settle around her sides, she glanced up at Cynder and Spyro who were hovering near the doorway.

"Come on," Aquarella called them over. Slowly they wandered up too her, at her inviting head nod Cynder curled up in Aquarella's arms against her chest and Spyro curled up next to Cynder, Aquarella flared out her wings then draped them across the children like a blanket. Then she lowered her head gently across Cynder's and Spyro's backs. Nina, Flash, and Sparx landed on Spyro's back next to Aquarella's head.

"Talk about being a snug bug." Sparx commented.

"Good night," Nina said with a slightly scolding tone.

"Night," Sparx said. Everyone said their good nights and everyone dreamed well that night.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Where are we?" demanded a cross female voice, it startled everyone awake.<p>

"Aurora!" Puff yelled, Aquarella raised her wings and Puff jumped from her side to Aurora's side. "Do you feel better?"

"I am awake," Aurora growled. "Yes, I do feel better not shaky and hot and weak." Aurora returned Puff's head rub affectionately. "Where are we?" she demanded to know grumpily.

"Warfang, the dragon city," Aquarella replied, unbothered by Aurora's rudeness.

"Is she always like this?" Spyro asked as he stood up and stretched, the dragonflies were already off his back.

"Yep, mostly only after something happens that bugs her, getting sick would fall under that." Aquarella said with laughter in her voice.

"What is Warfang?" Aurora wondered. Aquarella laughed out right and stood up, stretching out as she did so and moved away making the others get up and stretch.

"You get Aurora caught up on the events that got us here, I'm going to go get us some breakfast." Aquarella said as she headed out the door.

* * *

><p>It wasn't till the sun was in the center of the sky that the first of them came. The hatchlings were running around the town near the pool that Aquarella was resting in. Aurora was well enough to be out of the infirmary and was laying down with Puff on the pool edge. Cyril was talking to several moles nearby, Terrador and Volteer had gone back to the temple with Aquarella earlier and had stayed there when Kane had shown up to help with the stone masonry. Aquarella had yet to disclose what she had seen in the Pool of Visions. She refused to talk about it, saying she would discuss it with them later.<p>

Two shadows circling made everyone look up. Two earth dragons were overhead, slowly they started descending, Aquarella came out of the pool and the hatchlings gathered around her.

"Aquarella," the earth dragoness said in greeting as she and her mate landed in front of her.

"Terra, Jet," Aquarella nodded to each of them. "I'm glad to see that the two of you are well."

"Are these all of the children?" Jet asked as he looked over them.

"Yes they all survived." Aquarella replied as she looked over to the earth dragons at her side.

"And our child?" Terra asked gently.

"A girl, I called her Spice just like you asked." Aquarella said gently as she nudged Spice forward with her front leg. Spice took a few uncertain steps forward and looked up at the two earth dragons studying her.

"Mom? Dad?" Spice tested the words uncertainly. Terra laughed and cried at the same time and reached for Spice. "Mommy!" Spice ran into her mother's embrace, and the three of them cried and laughed.

"Yikes, Puff, hit me if I act like that when our parents show up." Zephyr grumbled. Puff rolled her eyes and smacked him with her tail.

"Oh my child, my sweet daughter," Terra babbled. "Thank you, Aquarella! Thank you so, so much."

"You're welcome." Aquarella replied gently as she smiled at them. Terra and Jet pulled out of the embrace and smiled happily at Spice.

"Shall we go home?" Jet asked Spice.

"Home?" Spice repeated.

"Yes, it isn't too far from here." Terra replied.

"Yes! I want to see it!" Spice said excitedly. Terra laughed and nuzzled her daughter's nose.

"Thank you again, Aquarella." Jet said as Terra took flight with Spice following. Jet took to the air after them as Spice turned around and looked down. She flew back down and landed in front of Aquarella. She nuzzled Aquarella's chest as Aquarella leaned down and brushed her head across Spice's body in a petting motion.

"I'll still get to see you right?" Spice asked tearfully.

"Of course, I'm not going too far." Aquarella said gently.

"I love you, Aquarella, thank you for taking care of me." Spice said as she nuzzled Aquarella's chest once more, then raced off, and took off into the air after her waiting parents.

"Good-bye!" the hatchlings called after her.

"Bye-bye!" Spice called back.

"Good-bye," Aquarella whispered. Nina flew up to Aquarella and studied her a moment.

"Are you alright dear?" Nina asked quietly in a kind voice.

"Yes, I'll be alright." Aquarella murmured. "Saying goodbye doesn't hurt forever right?"

"It is hard," Nina acknowledged softly. "But knowing you raised them to the best of your ability and that you raised them right makes it easier because you know they'll be all right."

"Yeah," Aquarella replied closing her eyes against the tears. She opened them again when she had them under control. "Thank you, Nina."

"You're welcome," Nina said as another shadow circled around overhead. "Oh, another one?" A fire dragoness circled and landed in front of them.

"Flare! Where is Voltage?" Aquarella asked as she peered into the sky.

"He didn't make it," Flare replied. "He died on the beach after you went down."

"Oh no," Aquarella gasped softly as she strode forward. "Flare, I'm so sorry." She nuzzled Flare's chine and gently brushed away one of Flare's tears with her nose.

"It's alright; he told me that I had to live, for my child, before he passed." Flare hiccupped. Aquarella turned and faced the hatchlings.

"Flame, come here please." Aquarella called. Flame blinked, startled, before he slowly made his way out of the group. Two more shadows flashed by overhead, just as quickly as they appeared they landed. "Hurricane! Wind Rider! I'm glad to see you two,"

"We are glad to see you as well!" Wind Rider the wind dragoness said.

"Puff? Zephyr?" Hurricane the wind dragon called out.

"Daddy?" Puff asked as she peered at him from under her brother's wing.

"Yes, that's me Puff." Hurricane rumbled kindly.

"Daddy!" Puff bolted from her brother's side and raced to her father and Zephyr ran to his mother.

"Mom!" Zephyr yelled happily as he gave his mom a hug. The four of them formed a group hug as Aquarella returned her attention to Flame as he walked back over to her.

"Thanks, Aquarella, I'll miss you while I'm gone." Flame told her as the two of them nuzzled noses in farewell.

"Just try to stay out of trouble." Aquarella teased him gently. Flame laughed and raced around her to Ember.

"I'm going to do this before I leave, because if I don't do it now I'll lose my nerve." Flame said to the bewildered Ember, right before he kissed her. He pulled back, winked at Ember's blushing shock, and raced back to his mother.

"Oh, my, oh!" Ember stuttered as she placed her claws on her burning cheeks. "Eeek!" She flipped her wings forward to hide her face from the world till she gained control of her shock.

"You're as ornery as your father!" Flare said as she and Aquarella laughed. Flare and Flame took off into the sky as Zephyr and Puff said their farewells to Aquarella as well, just as they were doing so another fire dragon landed.

"Aquarella, there you are." He rumbled.

"Magmus, how are you?" Aquarella greeted him. "Ember, can you pull yourself out of your wings to see your father?" Ember's head popped out from behind her wings and she stared in shock.

"Daddy!" Ember raced toward him. Puff walked over to Hargen and paused to speak with him.

"I'll see you again," Puff said softly.

"Of course," Hargen rumbled. "We'll see each other every day when we train." Puff smiled and kissed his nose, causing her father to growl a little bit. Wind Rider simple placed her paw on his head and pushed it down to the ground.

"Oh stop that," she murmured as she smiled at Hargen and Puff blushing faces.

"But-!" Hurricane started to protest but was cut off when Wind Rider added more pressure.

"Let it go," she instructed.

"Humph, fine," Hurricane grumbled as Puff came back over to the three of them. The four wind dragons took off as more dragons came. It continued that way for the rest of the day. The families coming in and collecting their child until only Sinaaq and Hargen remained.

"Will we have to wait till tomorrow?" Sinaaq asked as he looked up at Aquarella.

"You might have to, I don't know where your parents are at, they may be far away." She answered.

"Don't be so sure," rasped an old voice. Aquarella turned around and stared in shock. "Going to stare all day girl?"

"Hydrax!" Aquarella sputtered. "You're still alive? You have to be pushing 1000 years by now!"

"Ha, ha, still a funny girl, huh?" the ancient ice dragon growled at her.

"I haven't lost any of my humor; after all, I have been raising 20 hatchlings." Aquarella pointed out.

"True," Hydrax acknowledged. "I've come to collect my grandson."

"Why haven't Frío and Frostia come with you?" Aquarella asked in bewilderment.

"They didn't make it," Hydrax replied softly. "Frío fell in battle and Frostia, my beautiful daughter, perished while trying to protect his fallen body."

"Oh, no," Aquarella breathed in shock. She turned and looked down at Sinaaq, he blinked up at her then looked at Hydrax.

"I'll never meet them?" he asked in a lost, little voice.

"Oh, Sinaaq," Aquarella whispered softly as she gathered him to her side with her wing, giving him a hug. "It's ok, Hydrax will raise you well, he trained me when Cyril's training got on my nerves." Sinaaq laughed a little bit as he turned his attention to Hargen.

"Looks like you'll be the last one to be picked up." He teased. Hargen let out a low rumble of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yuk it up." Hargen retorted. Hydrax studied Hargen with quiet eyes.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Hargen, Crystia's and Rockerick's son," Aquarella answered.

"They aren't coming," Hydrax said gently. "Crystia died on the shore protecting you as you left with the eggs, and Rockerick died in the same battle as my daughter." They all stared at him in shock. Hargen looked up at Aquarella as she glanced down at him.

"Where will I be now?" he asked in a lost voice.

"I-ah," Aquarella stuttered while her mind tried to work_. I don't know, I never once considered that any of my children would come back and be entirely alone._ "You can stay with-,"

"Me," Hydrax interrupted. Aquarella lifted her gaze to him. "You have other obligations now, Aquarella, you can't watch over them forever you know."

"Hydrax," Aquarella started.

"It's fine, I'm not so old that I can't watch two boys." Hydrax said kindly.

"Thank you, Hydrax." Aquarella replied gratefully. "Good to see that kind heart of yours peeking out from all your gruffness." Hydrax harrumphed and walked away, expecting Sinaaq and Hargen to follow him. Both raced over to Aquarella and gave her a hasty good bye.

"I'll see you two soon, he lives in Warfang after all." She told them. After they raced off after Hydrax she looked up at the sky. The sun was close to setting and she still had one more thing to do. "Come on you guys, we need to go find one of the guardians." Cynder, Spyro, and the dragonflies followed her as she started walking toward the front gate.

"So, now what?" Cynder inquired.

"I have something to do, but I can't do it just yet." Aquarella replied quietly. Spyro studied her, worried about her sudden downcast attitude.

"You'll see them all again," Spyro said, trying to sound reassuring. Aquarella laughed softly.

"That's not the main thing that's distressing me right now." Aquarella said to him. As they reached the gate they found both Terrador and Cyril speaking with several moles and dragons. "Wait here for a bit." She said to Spyro, Cynder, and the dragonflies. "Terrador, Cyril, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course," Terrador said as she walked up to them. They held a quiet discussion for a while, it got heated several times, but Aquarella seemed to win whatever disagreement they had.

"Very well, we can do that." Cyril agreed grumpily.

"Thank you," Aquarella said as she walked back over and stood in front of Spyro. "You are coming with me for the night; I have something I need to speak with you about."

"I'm going-" Cynder started.

"To stay with us," Terrador interrupted her. "You, Nina, Flash, and Sparx are coming with us to the temple for the night."

"But!" Cynder protested.

"No, buts," Aquarella replied. "This is between me and Spyro, he can tell you later if he wishes, but for the time being it's just between him and me." She turned and headed toward the stairs that would take her to the top of the gate. "Come along, Spyro." Spyro glanced uncertainly at the others.

"Go," Nina urged gently. "I think something is plaguing her, go with her so she can get it off her chest."

"Ok, I'll be back," Spyro said as he glanced at Cynder.

"I'll be waiting," she replied. Spyro smiled and raced after Aquarella who was getting ready to take off from the top of the gate.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Spyro asked later. They hadn't been flying long, but Warfang was behind them now.<p>

"To where you were nested, before you were brought to the temple." Aquarella replied. "There," She pointed down at a cave in a grassy hill. Aquarella crashed in front of it, while Spyro landed next to her.

"You ok?" Spyro asked as Aquarella pushed herself to her feet.

"I'm fine, it's been a long time since I've been here." Aquarella said, more to herself than to Spyro.

"This is my parent's home?" Spyro asked as he followed her inside. The inside of the cave was covered in grass; it was soft to walk on.

"It was," Aquarella replied as she settled herself down on the grass. Spyro froze at her words, and was uneasy at her tone.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Spyro asked, uncertain that he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm going to tell you about your parents, Spyro," Aquarella said softly. "You may not like me by the end of the tale though."

* * *

><p>The area they are in when the parents start coming is the same area that you get to put out the fire in the building in the game.<p> 


	8. Flashback: Battle of Dolinada

Chapter 8

**Flashback: Battle of Dolinada**

**OMG **I finally got some time to sit down and work on this! I'm so sorry this took so long! _

Any way this chapter is a little odd so let me explain right now.

This entior chapter takes place in the past. Anything thats /_like this is in the present/_ and is just Spyro and Aquarella talking about her story.

* * *

><p><em>"The fight at Dolinada was the worst battle of all," Aquarella told Spyro. "It was a walled city at the bottom of a valley. We were using the city as one huge infirmary. We thought it was safe we had ample forces to keep an eye out for trouble without it being enough to draw attention to the city. Or so we thought, suddenly without any warning what-so-ever we came under attack. We managed to do alright at first but we just weren't enough. Malefor's forces had been pounding away at the city for a day already, when things started to go very, very bad."/_

Aquarella shot several very powerful water blasts down at the apes trying to force the gates open.

"Ignacious! Volcan! Watch the gate! I've got to get to the east turret!" she barked at two fire dragons flying overhead.

"We've got it!" Volcan the older twin called back as his brother dove down to breath fire on the approaching apes. Aquarella turned and ran along the top of the wall toward the east turret. She leapt over debris, stumbled several times, and tore the webbing on her feet, leaving behind a trail of blood. She leapt up onto the turret and gazed down at the apes trying to dig a hole into the wall.

"Use something strong!" A male ice dragon called down to her. She looked up at the ice dragons over her head.

"Let me get the area drenched before you freeze it!" Aquarella called back.

"Just give us a signal!" Blizzaga called back as she flew toward a catapult. Aquarella returned her attention to the apes and unleashed a tiny jet of water that had enough power to cut through solid rock. The apes fell back from the wall and Aquarella fired a jet of water at the sky. It vanished into a cloud and became a severe rain 10ft around the front of the turret.

The ice dragons flew into the rain and started freezing the apes that were getting drenched. The ground froze solid, forcing other oncoming apes to go around the area. Aquarella kept firing more rain water into the clouds and making a bigger area for the ice dragons to freeze.

"No!" a male's voice rumbled above the sound of war for just a moment. Aquarella whipped her head around in time to see Volcan dive at a group of apes that had managed to knock Ignacious out of the sky. He started using a combination of air melee attacks and fire attacks on the apes surrounding Ignacious. But his efforts were in vain, Ignacious had managed to use his fire breath once before the apes overpowered him and took his life.

"Volcan, you're too late!" Aquarella screamed at him. "Get out of there!"

_/"To this day I don't know if he heard me, only to ignore me, or my voice didn't reach him over the raging sounds of battle, but he didn't fly out of range." Aquarella remembered grimly. "But Blizzaga did hear me. She flew to him right away; she tried so hard to reach him in time." Aquarella lowered her head and shook it slowly._

"_What happened to them?" Spyro asked._

"_They went down together, they used their fury attacks but it still wasn't enough to save them." Aquarella replied. "Those two were Cynder's parents, and their deaths marked the downslide of our battle."/_

"No!" Aquarella growled in frustrated despair as Volcan and Blizzaga went down fighting.

"Aquarella! Run!" someone screamed at her. Aquarella turned to see that one of the catapults had launched a gigantic boulder at her. She didn't have time to react as the boulder sailed toward her. Suddenly several Earth Missiles rained down on it, forcing the boulder to crash into the base of the turret. The frozen stones cracked and ripped apart. The entire bottom of the turret collapsed, sending down the turret.

"Gah!" Aquarella yelled as she flapped her wings and tried desperately to run off the falling stones and back onto the wall. With a frantic leap she managed to grab the edge of the wall as the turret completely collapsed. She wasn't safe yet though, the wall she was holding was collapsing. She started scrambling her back feet against the wall and flapping her wings, trying to get some traction so she could pull herself up.

"Aquarella!" a male voice roared as someone flew overhead. Aquarella let out a startled, and pained, yelp as someone grabbed her tail with their teeth. She yelped again as someone snagged her at the base of her neck with their mouth. The two dragons pulled her up and as her front feet cleared the rubble and landed on the solid wall the dragon holding her neck let go, same with her back feet. As soon as she had solid ground under her back feet her tail was released. She staggered forward a few more steps before stopping to crouch down.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! That hurts!" Aquarella howled in complaint.

"It is better than falling off a wall isn't it?" a male voice replied as the dragons who grabbed her landed on either side of her. One was a well-built electric dragon and the other was a buff earth dragoness.

"Mom! Dad! You are supposed to be guarding the Western turret!" Aquarella sputtered when she saw them.

"We came to get help, the north-western wall has started to collapse, and we need ice dragons to close off the hole." Raiden the electric dragon replied.

"What about the ice dragons that were already guarding the wall with you?" Aquarella inquired.

"Defeated," Anthas the earth dragoness informed her grimly.

"How can this be happening? How did they find out about this city being our infirmary?" Aquarella demanded to know.

"We don't know, we'll worry about that later, we need to seal up the openings they've managed to make." Anthas instructed. Aquarella turned around to search the skies over the battlefield for the group of ice dragons that had flown out to battle. After seeing the empty skies she searched the ground and realized where all the ice dragons had gone.

"Oh, Ancestors save us." Aquarella whispered.

"No," Raiden rasped as he and Anthas looked over the fallen bodies of their comrades. There was a loud, ominous Crack! as the thin wall behind what had been the turret caved in and allowed several apes to start swarming in.

"Oh, no you don't!" Anthas roared as she and Raiden ran toward the gaping hole to stop the apes. Aquarella started to follow them when a resounding crash and several battle cries from apes behind her made her skid to a stop, resulting in a flare of pain, and turn around to see that the gate had been broken inward and the apes were racing through the opening.

"The gates!" Aquarella called to her parents. They halted and flew back to her.

"We're running low on dragons! How do we stop them?" Raiden demanded. Aquarella glanced around, calculating options, before turning back to them.

"Raiden, go around and gather up the remaining dragons and split them between the three holes, head back to the northwestern wall and over look that." Aquarella ordered. Raiden nodded and took off. "Anthas, you stay on the gates and cover that; I'll look after the fallen turret."

"Right." Anthas replied as she raced toward the gates. Aquarella ran to the turret and started to blast the apes as they ran through it. She was forced back as the wall started to erode due to the apes ramming it. _I can't keep this up. Even when the other dragons arrive it won't be enough to save the wall! _Aquarella thought grimly. She kept up her attacks, periodically moving backward toward the gate as more and more of the wall fell.

"Aquarella!" Raiden's voice made her turn to see Anthas and Raiden flying toward her.

"What are you doing?" Aquarella demanded to know.

"Enough of this, the city is lost!" Raiden replied. "We're the only ones left of the fighters." Aquarella looked into the city to see the wounded dragons fighting for their lives against the apes that had made it into the city. Aquarella turned away with a grimace at the scene, then faced her parents.

"Alright, get the dragons that you can out of the city. We're evacuating." Aquarella ordered. Raiden and Anthas nodded and started toward the city. Aquarella prepared for her run, but as she did the wall cracked, and clamped down on her back foot.

"Gah!" Aquarella snarled as she tried to tug herself free. Anthas turned around to see what had made her yell, and saw something that Aquarella didn't because she was twisted around the wrong way.

"Aquarella!" Anthas screamed. Aquarella looked up her parents then turned to see what they were staring at.

"Ancestors save me," Aquarella whispered in horror as she saw it. The apes' catapults had started launching larger boulders. Much larger, and one of them was headed right at her. "No!" Aquarella yanked desperately, twisting and thrashing in order to free herself.

"AQUARELLA!" her parents screamed. Suddenly they flew past her, straight at the boulder; they wrapped themselves in their fury power, unleashing it as they struck the boulder, shattering it to pieces. To Aquarella it seemed to happen in slow motion. She watched as her parents fell, lifeless, to the ground, with the debris. She lost all feeling in her body and she collapsed and stared at the bodies of her parents. Screams in the city made her turn to see dragons dying left and right, unable to escape both the apes and the large boulders.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're the last to go." Aquarella felt numb as she straightened to look at the large ape in front of her. She could feel tears running down her face, but the world seemed so surreal to her. Aquarella turned to the city again as the ape advanced and watched as the last few dragons were killed.

"I am the last," Aquarella repeated numbly.

"Ha, ha, yes." The ape growled.

"Then it doesn't matter," the ape froze and backed up at Aquarella's odd tone. Aquarella stood up and started to wrap her power around herself.

"That won't save you!" the ape sneered as Aquarella prepared her fury. Aquarella glared at him and gave him a scary smile as she reached full power…

_/"What happened after that?" Spyro asked her. Aquarella was quiet for a while. Then she looked directly at him._

"_I used my fury attack." Aquarella replied._

"_Ok, but what happened? I don't understand." Spyro said to her._

"_Pray you never find out what happens when I unleash my fury attack, I'm not proud of it." Aquarella said to him. "My fury attack is so out of control and powerful that all four guardians forbid me from using it after they found out what my fury could do. I hadn't used it since I was a little hatchling." Aquarella was quiet for a moment, she looked out the cave then turned back to Spyro. "Spyro, if I ever lose my reasoning again, if you ever see me preparing for my fury attack, either stop me in one shot or fly. Fly as high as you possibly can, get away from me if I ever unleash it near you. Do you understand?"_

"_Not really, but I will do as you ask." Spyro answered her uncertainly. There was an uncomfortable silence. "So what happened after you used your fury."_

"_We won," Aquarella replied with an empty voice, then let out a small humorless laugh. "Actually no one won, the apes killed everyone, and I? I killed all the apes. The guardians and a few dragons came because they had seen the smoke and my fury attack from the temple. They found me collapsed on a hill at the top of the valley. I was in so much agony I don't really remember it. Ignitus said I was crying like I would never stop. Three dragons had to carry me back to Warfang. I was numb for 3 days before I regained my senses, and I went before the guardians."/_

"They are not safe here! Dolinada is just beyond the temple! They must be hidden, let me hid them!" Aquarella demanded.

"I know you are upset, Aquarella, but we are ready, they will be safe here!" Ignitus replied.

"The Dark Master's forces are just over the hill, Ignitus!" Aquarella argued. "There's usually only the four of you here! How will you protect the eggs? Let me hid them beneath the sea!"

"She has a point, Ignitus, his forces are so close." Cyril said.

"I know, but we can keep them safe." Ignitus said calmly. "The temple itself has ample defenses, and we'll be ready. We'll station a guard around the temple so we'll have warning for when the Dark Master's forces come."

"Yes, the eggs will be safe here." Terrador agreed.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Aquarella growled in frustration.

"I have," Ignitus replied. "And I know we're well prepared, please Aquarella, calm down." Aquarella growled as took a deep breath.

"Let me at least take the purple egg." Aquarella tried again. "The Dark Master's forces cannot follow me below the water; let me take the purple egg at the very least!"

"No," Volteer said firmly. "You would not be able to train the purple dragon."

_/"I tried many more arguments but I couldn't persuade them to give me any of the eggs." Aquarella said. "But some of the other dragons heard me and came to me asking me to take their eggs to the sea. So I did,"_

"_Aquarella, you still haven't told me about my parents." Spyro said softly, the words coming out of his mouth reluctantly. He had his suspicions and was worried about what he was about to find out._

"_Your parents were at the battle of Dolinada, Spyro." Aquarella told him softly. Spyro bowed his head and felt a pang in his chest for the parents he would never know._

"_What were their names?" he finally asked. Aquarella stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave. "Aquarella?" She stood there very quietly for a time, then turned around and faced him._

"_Your parents were," Aquarella paused and took a deep breath. "Raiden the electric dragon and Anthas the earth dragoness."_

"_What!" Spyro exclaimed as he leapt to his feet. "B-but you said that they were…"_

"_Yes," Aquarella confirmed. "They are, were our parents. I…I am your elder sister, Spyro."/_

* * *

><p><strong>afeleon276 - <strong>Thank you so much for the review! 3 No I didn't draw her someone else drew her for me. ^_^ I can't draw sadly. If I could I would so turn this into a comic but oh well. One must work with what one has.

Please enjoy and review! Last part comeing up next!


	9. Family Matters

Chapter 9

**Family Matters**

**OMG! **It's finally done! Yay! After 8 months of working on it! It's finally all done and I can move on to other stories! Yay! I really hope everyone enjoyed reading this story, there will be a short and another story based off of this one but I'm going to try to update my Pokemon story first before that happenes.

* * *

><p>Spyro's head was spinning; he honestly didn't know how to react to this reveal. Aquarella was his sister? So many questions were running around in his head he didn't know which to spit out first. Aquarella wasn't much help, she simply watched him with hooded eyes as he tried in vain to gather his thoughts.<p>

"Why?" Spyro managed to rasp out after several failed attempts to speak. Aquarella tilted her head a little bit and waited for him to clarify. Spyro squeezed his eyes closed and bowed down his head a little, before he straightened back up, took a deep breath, and looked at her directly. "Why didn't you tell me you were my sister when you met me?" Aquarella tilted her eyes away from him.

"Because I was, am, ashamed," Aquarella said softly. "I'm the reason you will never get to meet mom and dad. I shouldn't have been at the battle at all, I'm not a guard or a warrior, I never have been. But I wanted to do something to help out, I wanted to protect others. I should have, I _did_ know, that I would not be much help should something actually happen. That's why I was guarding Dolinada, I didn't think we would come under attack."

"Aquarella, I don't blame you," Spyro said as he started walking toward her. "You said they did it to protect you, and that everyone fell in that battle, even if you hadn't been there they wouldn't have made it. Then you would be blaming yourself for not being there to help." He stopped in front of her. "If you hadn't been there would you have thought to take those eggs under the water?" Aquarella averted her eyes and sat down with a tired sigh.

"I don't know," she replied in a quiet voice.

"I don't blame you," Spyro repeated. "I won't blame you for something that isn't your fault; they protected their hatchling, that's what parents do right?" Aquarella let out a disbelieving scoff.

"Hatchling? Do you realize the age difference between us? It's a miracle that Mom laid an egg at all, much less the prophesied purple egg." Aquarella replied.

"So? You're still their egg aren't you? Flame, Ember, Puff, Sinaaq, and all the other 'eggs' are still _your_ hatchlings aren't they? They might not be trained to their full capabilities but they can still take care of themselves. But that didn't stop you from trying to protect them from the Grublins and the cave in did it?" Spyro retorted. Aquarella blinked in surprised at his point and met his intense eyes with her uncertain ones.

"You'll still never get to know them." Aquarella pointed out gently. Spyro surprised her by smiling at her.

"Yes I will." He said with absolute confidence as Ignitus' words echoed in his head.

"_Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world."_

"How?" Aquarella asked.

"You," Spyro said pointing at her. "You'll be able to tell me all about them. I won't get to meet them, but I'll know them from you." Aquarella let out a disbelieving laugh.

"You…I…heh," Aquarella coughed out as she shook her head, not even sure how to respond to Spyro's words.

"Maybe mother and father gave you the strength you needed to pull yourself together."Spyro pointed out. "Ignitus told me that when a dragon dies their spirit stays in this world offering hope for the future. I think that's what they did for you. So you could save the eggs." Aquarella studied Spyro as she pondered what he said. _He's ahead of his time in knowledge and wisdom. _Aquarella thought to herself. _Then again, look at what he has accomplished in such a short amount of time. He's much more than he appears to be._

"Alright," Aquarella said softly. "Perhaps I can accept that." Spyro smiled up at her. "You'll have to tell me about your adventures in detail when I visit you at the temple. You are wiser than you should be at your age."

"The temple?" Spyro repeated in confusion.

"Yes, we'll spend the night here and then tomorrow I will take you to the temple to stay with the guardians." She informed him.

"Why can't I stay with you?" he asked. She stared at him in shock.

"You…want to stay with me?" Aquarella said slowly.

"Yes," Spyro said firmly." You're my sister, the only family I have left from my birth family. I want to be with you." Aquarella made a choked sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob and hugged him.

"Alright, alright," she choked out. "You can stay with me at my home."

"You don't live here?"

"No,"

"We don't have to go back down into the cave do we?"

"No," Aquarella laughed. "My home is inside an island, don't worry though, you don't have to get wet to get into it."

"Can Cynder and Sparx stay with us?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, Flash and Nina are also welcome if they wish to stay.' Aquarella told him with a smile as she let go of him. "Come on; let's get settled in for the night." Later, after the sun had set, Aquarella looked down at Spyro, who was sleeping all curled up next to her. She smiled as a few tears fell, but finally, they were tears of joy, rather than pain. She leaned down and as she kissed him softly on the head she whispered.

"I'm glad to have you back, baby brother."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this chapter is short but its all done! Yay!<p>

Aquarella belongs to me!

Spyro is NOT mine! 3

PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE** review this chapter I would love some constructive critisisum and I would love to know if you liked it. ^_^


End file.
